


Show Him Who's Boss

by aixmarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixmarie/pseuds/aixmarie
Summary: When the uptight boss is in danger of being deported back to his home country, he forces his assistant to marry him. With a turn of events, pretense turns into reality when they fall in love.[Inspired by the movie The Proposal]





	1. Engaged

Seungcheol struggles to find his alarm clock. He flops his hand on his bedside table trying to get a hold of the annoying device that makes his head split open. He slept late last night watching movies and he regrets it.

But he realized he doesn’t have time for regrets now, he needs to get up. He doesn’t remember how many snoozes he made but his alarm clock reads 7:30 AM and he was supposed to be up thirty minutes ago. _‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck! I’m dead!’_ He springs awake and rushes to the bathroom for a five minute shower. Getting into his shirt, trousers and coat with great difficulty, Seungcheol grabs his bag and heads out of his apartment.

He still has to get coffee. And he wonders whether Jun would be working the morning shift today. He stops the next taxi he sees and prays to the heavens that there would be no traffic at this hour. Thankfully, he arrives at the coffee shop opposite the office building just with enough time to spare. Rushing out of the taxi, he stumbles his way to the coffee shop and was welcomed with a very long queue.

 _‘Of all fucking mornings!’_ Seungcheol curses himself.

“Hey Cheol. Over here!” Jun calls him from the counter. He skips the long queue and heads over to his friend who hands him two large cups of takeaway coffee. “The usual.”

“Thank you Jun! You’re a lifesaver!” Cheol looks at him genuinely and waves at him before running out of the coffee shop to the office.

He almost slipped as he saw the huge clock in the office lobby read 8:20 AM. Ten minutes more and he’s gonna be screwed. “Soonyoung! Fuck! No no no! Don’t close!” he screams as he rushes to the closing elevator doors. Luckily, Wonwoo heard his desperate screams and taps the door open before he bumped his way to humiliation.

“Woah Cheol! You’re almost late. Are you alright?” Soonyoung asks him, eyeing his distressed situation.

“I know. I’m gonna be so fucked.” Seungcheol pants the words out of his chest. Coffee still secured on his left hand.

As soon as he reaches the thirteenth floor, he makes his way out of the elevator. Without saying goodbye to Soonyoung and Wonwoo, he rushes to his office department. Thinking that he made it on time, Mingyu rushes out of nowhere and bumps into him sending one cup flying and spilling all over his shirt.

“I’m so sorry hyung!” Mingyu almost cries, guilty of the situation. _‘Ah leave it to Mingyu, the clumsiest human being on earth, to fuck up my already fucked up morning.’_

“Ugghhhh Dokyeom!” Seungcheol screams.

“Hyung, what happened?!” Dokyeom rushes from his cubicle to meet Seungcheol.

“Your shirt, now!” Seungcheol demands.

“WHAT? NO! Are you crazy?”

“Two tickets to that exclusive dog show and an all-you-can-eat dinner for two at The Imperial.” Seungcheol bargains.

“Hyung…”

“I DON’T HAVE TIME DOKYEOM!”

“Fine! Jesus, hyung!”

Just when Dokyeom and Seungcheol finishes switching shirts and ties, the thirteenth floor office doors open and all employees scramble in their cubicles, and starts pretending to work on anything. Seungcheol rushes to fix his tie and takes the only cup of coffee, thankfully still full. He makes his way to meet satan himself.

*****

Jeonghan walks with his chin up, not daring to look at everyone in the cubicles. He knows what they all talk about anyway. He’s uptight, strict and likes things to be done in a certain way. That’s why he’s so good at this job - Editor in Chief of HIGHLIGHT magazine - an American publication focused on the Korean-American audience.

Seungcheol meets him in the hallway and walks behind him to his office. He eyes his assistant’s tie, bright yellow with tiny dog bone designs, and scrunches his nose in disgust. _‘Must be Dokyeom’s.’_ He ignores this, for now, and stretches his hand out to grab the coffee offered to him.

While Seungcheol opens the door to his office, he steps in and eyes the writing on the coffee cup.

“Who’s Jun and why should I call him?” Jeonghan says sternly and sees his assistant’s face turn white.

“Uhh, that’s…” Seungcheol stutters and cold sweat start to form on his forehead. He looks at the writing on the coffee cup **_“Cheol, call me 01317960610 -Jun”_ **“...that’s actually my coffee cup.”

“And what happened to mine?” he takes a seat on his desk and looks at his assistant in the eye, expressionless.

“Ah, spilled it. It’s.. ah.. it’s Mingyu.”

“Hmmm.” Jeonghan nods in understanding. “Get me the draft of the article Wonwoo wrote on the book recommendations and also Mingyu’s spread on the fashion section.” he switches his laptop on and starts attending to his emails which Seungcheol already sorted based on importance.

“Yes, okay on it.” Seungcheol mutters as he types his tasks on his ipad.

“And tell Johnny I need to talk to him about the interview he’s supposed to have with Seungkwan.”

“I think he said he wasn’t able to have him agree with it.”

“Exactly. So tell him I’ll see him in his office in fifteen minutes.” Jeonghan replies firmly which earns a nod from Seungcheol. “Also, we are having the fashion shoot this weekend as Minghao is only available on Saturday. We don’t want to miss this opportunity with him.”

“This weekend? It’s Nana’s.. It’s my grandmother’s 90th birthday.”

“And?” Jeonghan looks at him, eyes leaving the computer screen briefly.

“And... I will cancel it, of course. Yes.” Seungcheol nods, having no choice but to say yes to everything.

“Now go get your tie laundered and take off Dokyeom’s before I make you sit outside the whole day. It’s hideous.” He sees Seungcheol tense at his words, but bows at him anyway before leaving to get things done.

*****

“Uhhh such an asshole.” Seungcheol mutters to himself as he closes the huge double doors. Loosening his tie, he approaches the nearest computer and types a message to the office messenger. **_“Satan is leaving his office in twelve minutes.”_ **

He then proceeds to call Johnny’s office number. When the editor doesn’t respond, he leaves a voice message and starts sending emails to Wonwoo and Mingyu.

Just right after he clicked send on the last email, the double doors flew open and Jeonghan makes his way to Johnny’s office, chin up and eyes looking straight ahead. The whole office nervously starts running around, working or pretending to be busy, while Seungcheol walks a step behind his boss.

*****

Without knocking, Jeonghan opens the door forcefully and steps into Johnny’s office, startling the guy who was polishing his desk .

“Wow, new desk. Is that oak?” Jeonghan fakes an interest, a little too obvious so the other guy gets the message.

“Good morning to you too Jeonghan.” Johnny smirks knowingly and continues to drag his rag across his desk. “It’s mahogany.”

“Hmmm.” Jeonghan hums. “So about Seungkwan… I remember I told you a dozen times to book him for an interview.”

“Jeonghan, I told you. It’s difficult to get a hold of him. I called him a hundred times and he said no.” Johnny stops polishing his new desk and eyes Jeonghan warily.

“So why is it that when I asked Vernon to give him a call, Seungkwan immediately agreed.” Jeonghan says sarcastically, looking at the now tense Johnny with piercing eyes. “You didn’t call him, did you?”

Johnny doesn’t answer. He just looks at Jeonghan, stunned and unsure on what to say next.

“I know Seungkwan is a literal diva and everyone’s hesitating to call him, but I thought you’re better than that.” Jeonghan waves his hand in the air. Seungcheol just stands at the background, expressionless at his boss’ words and actions. He is used to this.

“You’re fired.” Jeonghan cocks his head to one side as he says the last few words. “I will give you two months to look for a new job.” He walks out of Johnny’s office without another word, with Seungcheol tailing behind him.

After a few steps, Johnny’s office door opens and Jeonghan halts, knowing what’s coming at him.

“YOU ARE A MONSTER! YOU KNOW THAT??” Johnny seethes with anger. “EVERYONE HERE HATES YOU. YOU ARE A HEARTLESS ASSHOLE.”

Everyone gives Johnny and Jeonghan cautious looks, unsure of what’s gonna happen next. Jeonghan calmly turns around and smiles at Johnny. “You know why I fired you, Johnny?” He steps forward and challenges the other to do the same. But Johnny stays rooted in his spot. “That’s because you spend more time cheating on Wendy rather than working for the company. So don’t you dare raise your voice at me in my department, my office floor, and think you’ll get away peacefully.”

Jeonghan makes a few more steps and Johnny is seen backing away slowly, fear reflected in his eyes. “Now I’ll give you one hour to pack your stuff and leave before I call security and have your ass dragged out of this building with your new mahogany desk in the middle of the road.”

Johnny almost cries. _‘Pathetic.’_

He turns to make his way back to his office and motions his assistant nearer to him. “Make sure security is ready in an hour.”

“Yes boss.” Seungcheol answers him while tapping away at his phone to contact the head of security. “Ah boss, I just got a message from Secretary Seo. Chairman Park wants to see you in his office urgently.”

Jeonghan nods and makes a detour to the elevator, waiting for Seungcheol to tap the button for him and lead him to the seventeenth floor. He taps his feet impatiently and steps out of the elevator, making his way to the chairman’s office. Jeonghan knows he is best at his job and that this company and the chairman won’t give a shit about what he’s doing as long as he delivers his job well.

Without knocking, Jeonghan opens the door, steps in and walks towards the chairman’s desk, sitting down without being told so. “Mr Park, you wanted to see me?” 

“Yes Jeonghan. Okay. Yeah please take a seat.”

“Is this about my pay raise?” He smiles at the old man, challenging him.

“Ah Jeonghan, I am afraid it’s not. This is more of a bad news, really.”

Jeonghan raises his eyebrow, not knowing what to expect. He feels like it’s not going to be that bad. He always gets what he wants, so he should know how to play this game with the chairman.

“Your visa is expired and you are getting deported soon. As employers, we just received this notice and the HR has overlooked this.” Definitely not expecting that, Jeonghan stays silent, stunned at the news. “You obviously have overlooked this too.”

“Can’t we try and apply again?” Jeonghan wants to appear calm, but his nerves are almost taking over his body.

“Yes we can try and apply again, but that will take a long time. You will have to leave the country for a year before you can come back.” Ms Seo, the chairman’s secretary answers this time.

“Well that’s fine. I can do work from Korea and come back as soon as you get my visa settled.”

“Jeonghan, you can’t work for an American company without a valid work visa. It’s just not possible.”

“Is there anything else we can do about it, I mean I can’t…” there was a knock on the door and Seungcheol comes in bowing at the chairman first before talking to Jeonghan.

*****

“Ah boss, Wonwoo called and it seems like there was some emergency in their department and he asked me to call you. I told him you’re currently engaged and he said it’s really important so I came here and I’m so sorry to interrupt.” he says without breathing.

The chairman and his secretary were frozen in their places while Jeonghan just stares at Seungcheol eyes seemingly lighting up at whatever word or words he said. Chills run down his spine, not even sure what is happening. But he feels like it’s something he wouldn’t like.

“You see Mr Chairman, there is something I need you to know.” Jeonghan stands up and walks over to his side, suddenly clutching his arm.

Seungcheol starts to sweat, not sure where this is going and what his boss actually wants from him. “You know, Cheol and I… we’re actually planning to get married.”

Seungcheol’s eyes were about to jump out of their sockets. “We are?”

“Yes, we are.” Jeonghan looks at him, eyes threatening. “We are _engaged._ ”

He looks over to the chairman and finds him studying the two of them, amused. "Ah...yeah. We are."

“So there’s no problem at all here, right?” Jeonghan asks, already annoyed at the situation.

The chairman looks at his secretary, unsure on how to respond to his best editor-in-chief’s confession. “Just make it… legal.”

“Yes of course. We’ll head over to the immigration office right away today!” Jeonghan says too enthusiastically and Seungcheol laughs at this nervously. He feels his arm being yanked to the direction of the door and he follows his boss out to the elevator.

Everyone seems to be looking at them while they walk the excruciatingly long way to the office. Passing by the cubicles. Seungcheol just wants the ground to swallow him whole, while his boss seems to be totally unaffected by the stares. News might have travelled faster, thanks to Ms Seo.

As soon as the double doors close behind him, Jeonghan just heads over his desk, taking the files that Wonwoo left and starts scanning them. Seungcheol stands in front of his boss’ desk, still unbelieving of what just happened.

“What??” Jeonghan snarls at him, giving him the side eye. He looks pissed. But Cheol thinks he should be the one who is even more pissed right now.

“Boss, what was that?” he asks, confused at everything that just happened.

“My visa is expired and I am being deported. So I need you to marry me. What other details do you want?”

“I can’t marry you! I am not marrying you!” Seungcheol snarls back at him.

“Yes you are!” Jeonghan manages to reply with a very calm tone. “What? Are you planning to fall in love, get married, make babies and all that stupid bullshit that happens in the movies?”

“Yes I am! That’s what’s normal around here boss!” Seungcheol defends himself. “And why should I marry you in the first place?”

“Because if I get deported, you’ll get fired. And if you get fired, I’ll make sure you’ll get no positive recommendations. Therefore, you won’t be able to have a career in this industry after HIGHLIGHT goes down.” Jeonghan is seething with anger now but Seungcheol doesn’t understand why it has to be him.

“And what do I get in return?” he challenges his boss.

“What? I am keeping you as my assistant. What more do you want?”

“Editor. Of the music department. I want to replace Johnny.”

“Cheol, honey. We know I can’t do that.”

“Then NO!”

*****

Seungcheol wanted to stand firm with his decision. But one very stern look from his boss and here he is at the immigration office, getting dragged to the front of the line.

“I am sorry, sir but you have to queue.” the immigration officer says to Jeonghan.

“I have a special case and it’s really urgent. I need you to help me.” Jeonghan says, tone totally opposite of what he’s supposed to use. The officer eyes him, then checks the documents he slammed on the counter.

The officer smirks, glances at the look on Seungcheol’s face and motions them to follow him. Jeonghan happily follows the officer, while Seungcheol looks like he’s about to pass out from nervousness. They were led into a small office and another officer welcomes them.

“So… one of those cases huh.” the new officer, Joshua, sniggers at them.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jeonghan asks.

“Okay, Mr Choi Seungcheol. I understand that you are a citizen of this country and your ‘fiance’ here is about to get deported to his home country.” Joshua emphasizes on the word like it’s a joke. “I would like to tell you that if ever your marriage is found to be fake, Mr Yoon Jeonghan here will be deported eventually while you will be fined $250,000 and imprisoned for a minimum of five years.”

Seungcheol swallows a lump in his throat while Jeonghan just stares at the officer. “Okay.” he manages to reply after a few seconds of silence.

“So…” The officer folds his hands in front of him and continues. “I will give you twenty seconds to tell me if Mr Yoon here is forcing you into this marriage. If not, should you be found guilty of faking this relationship, I already told you the consequences.”

Joshua smiles at both of them sweetly. Seungcheol is frozen, sweat forming on his forehead. It seemed to happen a lot today.

“Officer, you see the two of us are just two people who didn’t mean to fall in love with each other. He’s been my assistant for three years, and after long nights in the office and weekend shoots, we fell in love. Didn’t we, babe?” Jeonghan reaches for his hand and rubs his thumb endearingly.

“Y-yes officer.” Seungcheol stutters. He’s having goosebumps right now. “We fell in love… and started dating a year ago.”

Jeonghan smiles at him, eyes sparkling with fake adoration. Seungcheol grits his teeth. _‘This asshole is really good at acting.’_

Joshua sighs audibly. “Okay then, if you stand by your statement, I will have you know that I will be doing random checks and visits to your place. I will interview the both of you in separate rooms and see if your answers match each other.” he continues “I will also have to interview your neighbors, friends and family.”

“You see, we have been keeping our relationship a secret from everyone until today.” Jeonghan immediately defends and Seungcheol wanted to die right then and there.

“Oh is that so?” Joshua asks. “Mr Choi, may I know why?”

“Y-yes. You see, ummm... it’s because of my promotion.” Seungcheol quips, making Jeonghan turn his head to look at him in the eyes. “I am supposed to be promoted to editor in a few weeks and we don’t want people thinking it’s because of my relationship with the boss.” Jeonghan was stunned at his answer. _‘Two can play at this game, boss.’_

“I see... If you say so.” Joshua hesitantly nods. “But I will still have to check with your family members, and you have to drop all factual information here. Please fill these out.” he hands them the forms with a few questions and Seungcheol takes them, but Jeonghan doesn’t.

“Oh I don’t have family anymore. I am all alone. My parents and sisters died.” Jeonghan says like it’s nothing. Seungcheol looks at him. Being his assistant for three years, that’s probably one of the only very few things he doesn’t know about his boss.

“How about you, Mr Choi?”

“Ah, I have my family.” Seungcheol replies but Jeonghan cuts him mid-sentence.

“Yeah actually we’re going to see them this weekend. It’s Nana’s 90th birthday.” he says this confidently.

Joshua raises his eyebrows. “And where are you going this weekend, exactly?” He directs his question at Jeonghan, who nervously chuckles before answering. “Oh why am I doing all the talking, Cheol? Tell him where we’re going.”

“Yes, ummm, we’re going to The Hamptons.” Jeonghan’s eyes widen in surprise but quickly masks it with a smile, afraid that Joshua might see it.

*****

The car ride back to the office was quiet, like it usually was. Seungcheol kept on shaking his leg and Jeonghan is annoyed by it.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jeonghan snarls at his assistant.

“This changes things.”

“What changes things?!”

“I can get imprisoned! And $250,000? Come on!”

“Your family lives in The Hamptons! You can afford it!”

“My family, not me!” Seungcheol defends. “I can’t do this! This is illegal.”

“You agreed to me and your name is already there. You can’t back out now!”

“Yes I can! And I will!”

The car finally pulls to a stop in front of their office building. Seungcheol steps out of it first and almost jogs to the lobby but Jeonghan catches up to him and pulls him to face him.

“What now?!” Seungcheol was furious.

“Woah, slow down! You know what will happen too if you don’t marry me!”

“That’s like way better than being imprisoned for five years!”

“But we won’t get caught! We have four days in The Hamptons! I can learn more things about you and vice versa.”

“I don’t need to learn more things about you ‘cause I know you through and through!”

“Well, that’s settled then! Easy! We just have to create a believable story and off we go.” Jeonghan starts to walk away.

“You didn’t even ask me!” Seungcheol half shouts and Jeonghan halts his steps.

He turns around to face Seungcheol. “Ask you what?”

“To marry you.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. He couldn’t believe this. Of all things, he wants a proposal. So he steps forward and looks his assistant in the eyes, expressionless. “Cheol, will you marry me?”

“Not like that! With emotions!” Seungcheol demands his boss.

“What? Do you want me to kneel?” he replies sarcastically.

“Yeah! You should! That will be great!” Seungcheol dares him and Jeonghan scans the crowd. They are in the middle of a busy sidewalk in New York and everyone seems to not mind what’s happening between the two of them. So he hesitantly kneels, looks up at Seungcheol, and asks again. “Choi Seungcheol, my dear sweet darling, baby.” he sighs “Will you please please marry me?”

Seungcheol smiles triumphantly. “Yes I will. As long as I am editor in two weeks.”

“You got it.” Jeonghan tries to grab Seungcheol’s hand but trips instead as his assistant walks away leaving him on the ground. He struggles to get up, grits his teeth and stomps his way back to the office.

“Seriously! Fuck this day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I am back with another one and I know I haven't been able to finish my first ever fic. I can't seem to find the right inspiration to continue it. So here I am writing a Jeongcheol fic instead. And I might finish this whole story by this week so I can continue writing the other one.
> 
> As I have mentioned in the summary, this is inspired by the movie The Proposal. I was watching it on Netflix and thought the characters might fit Jeongcheol so well. So if you have watched it, I hope you still enjoy reading this. Thank you to everyone who gave this fic a chance. I am really new with writing so I would really appreciate if you would leave me comments for improvement.
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> -A❤︎


	2. The Hamptons

The drive to The Hamptons was smooth except for Jeonghan's constant unnecessary and pointless nagging, and Seungcheol doesn't understand where it's coming from. He has a comfortable car, a Range Rover, something that his boss was actually shocked to know about. No, shocked is an understatement. Jeonghan was actually astounded. He doesn't know if it's positive or negative but he ignores it anyway.

After the almost two hour drive, they finally arrive at a private estate. Mansions were lined up in a very orderly manner, with vast lawns behind every property that probably lead to the beautiful shore. Some were a bit smaller than the rest but, nonetheless, each one has a different kind of charm and it was such a beautiful scene.

Jeonghan is wealthy, being the editor-in-chief of a very successful magazine and publication company, he earns well and knows how to spend money well on himself. But New York apartments, even his luxurious penthouse, don't compare to these.

Seungcheol turns to a driveway and the car makes it way to a wide pathway lined with hedges that leads to a huge and very gorgeous light blue and white mansion, definitely Hamptons style.

“This is your house??”

“My parents’ house.”

“It's beautiful.” Jeonghan was still stunned, staring at the mansion, when Seungcheol stops the car and opens his door to gather his luggage from behind.

An old woman and a beautiful lady approached them a few minutes later, making Jeonghan snap out of his thoughts and alight the vehicle.

“Oh Cheollie honey, I missed you so much.” the old lady approached Seungcheol with a hug.

“Nana! I missed you too.” Seungcheol returns the hug and looks at his mother to do the same. “Hey Mom, you look prettier by the day.”

“Oh Seungcheol, you really know how to make me blush!” She playfully slaps Seungcheol's arm. “I missed you, son.” She goes for a hug after he lets go of his grandmother.

“Ooohhhh is this the one, Cheol?” His grandmother takes notice of Jeonghan, frozen in his spot. Jeonghan bows politely, but Nana approaches him and envelops him in a tight hug. “Oh how pretty! Definitely a match for our dear Cheollie here.” Jeonghan chuckles nervously and hugs the old lady back awkwardly.

“Nana, you're making him uncomfortable.” Seungcheol laughs as he lets go of his mom. “Nana, Mom, this is Jeonghan, my boss.”

“Your boss? I thought you’re bringing along your boyfriend with you?” Nana exclaims.

“Ah, I am his boss.” Jeonghan whispers to Seungcheol’s grandmother. “And his boyfriend.”

The old woman’s eyes widen in surprise and delight. “Ah! Of course! That’s alright! I just didn’t know!” She smiles at Jeonghan playfully with a wink.

“Cheol, help me with my luggage.” Jeonghan whispers to Seungcheol when both ladies were out of earshot.

“No. You carry them on your own.” Seungcheol smugly replies. “Besides, who told you to bring one month’s worth of clothes when we’re only staying for four days!” He turns to pull his own luggage up to the front door steps.

“Oh Cheollie, help your boyfriend out, will you? He’s struggling.” The grandmother looks at Jeonghan with worry painted on her face.

“Ah no, Nana. Jeonghan is a very independent man, he wants to do things on his own. He hates it when I try to help him. Right babe?”

Jeonghan sneers at Seungcheol. “Right.” And turns to face the ladies with a little bit more genuine smile.

*****

“SURPRISE!” The front door opens and there was a crowd of about twenty to thirty people welcoming them with wine glasses.

“Nana, what is this?” Seungcheol was surprised - literally. “You prepared a party?”

“Oh no, silly. Just a little get together. Besides, it’s been two years Cheol. Everyone missed you!”

He leaves his luggage at a corner, watching Jeonghan do the same. He starts approaching everyone he knows and gives them half hugs, trying to acknowledge everyone in his line of vision. Jeonghan catches up with him and tries to look comfortable despite the unexpected attention. He doesn’t introduce him yet because he doesn’t find it necessary.

Waitresses start going around, offering finger food, pastries and fresh fruit juices. Jeonghan thought it wasn’t appetizing at all. First, because what the fuck is this? Second, because he might just throw up with all the nerves knotting his insides right now. They were in the Hamptons, of course, but he didn’t expect this much extra-ness at all. He can’t take any hugging, smiling or any other form of affection anymore. All of these are foreign to him, so he finds a seat in the corner of the receiving area and shrinks.

*****

His father finds him talking to his old friends and pulls him to a corner. This is what Seungcheol hates the most about going home, his father’s endless lectures and sarcasm. Knowing his father too well, he knows this conversation is not going to end well.

“Two years and you finally show up.” His father tells him through a glass of whisky.

“It’s Nana’s birthday. I can’t miss it.” he answers half-heartedly.

“You didn’t show up last year.” his father challenges him.

“She knows why I didn’t come. I told her…”

“You told her that it was because of your stupid job.”

“My job is not stupid.”

“Oh yes it is. You see, you have an empire to manage with me. You have a huge house to live in. Instead you settle for a mere assistant.”

“I am not just a mere assistant. And I am going to be editor soon.”

“Blah blah. Assistant. Editor. Errand boy. Whatever. You still work for someone.” his father chuckles “Don’t you think you’re too much, Cheol?”

Seungcheol stays silent. He will never be able to make his father understand what his job means to him. It has been his dream to be an editor, and maybe eventually editor-in-chief, even of his own company someday. But his father doesn’t get it. For years, he has tried to explain it to him, but he still doesn't get it. Maybe his father refuses to, but he tried so much that he doesn’t have the energy to argue with him anymore.

“I am getting married." Seungcheol admits out of nowhere. "And I want to live and settle with him in New York.” He figures he could use this as an excuse but he doesn’t know where it can lead on to. So he makes a rash decision to make the announcement in front of everyone at that moment.

“Everyone, can I have your attention please? I have an announcement to make.”

The living room fell silent and everyone turned their attention to Seungcheol who was turning his back on his father.

“Sorry to disturb your fun conversations but I thought it was just a perfect time for me to announce something very important to me.”

His grandmother, mother and close friends gather in front of him, smiles on their faces seemingly anticipating the announcement in good light.

“I am getting married.” Seungcheol announces.

“Jeonghan, babe, where are you?”

He keeps on searching for Jeonghan amongst the crowd, and finds him sitting wide-eyed in one corner. He waves at him to come over to the center. He looks so uncomfortable with the attention he is getting. But Jeonghan doesn’t have a choice, so he gets up and steps forward towards Seungcheol, who automatically had his arm around his waist as soon as he stood by his side.

“Everyone, this is my lovely and amazing fiance, Yoon Jeonghan, editor-in-chief of HIGHLIGHT magazine.” he announces proudly looking at Jeonghan in the eyes. Jeonghan looks like he’s about to die of humiliation, so he tightens his hold around his boss’ waist.

The crowd burst in cheers and applause, while his grandmother approaches and gathers them both into a hug. “Oh my goodness dear. Congratulations to the both of you!”

Seungcheol’s mom is teary-eyed watching the scene in front of her, patiently waiting for her turn to congratulate the couple. She hugs his son first then Jeonghan. She doesn’t say anything but her eyes reflect so much joy that he can’t help but smile at his mother’s affection.

*****

The excitement finally subsided and Jeonghan was back in one corner, but this time with a flute of champagne. The mother insisted they bring out their most precious collection of champagnes for the celebration. Guests got all excited for the Choi’s treat and gathered around in groups to continue their conversation.

“Cheol?” he felt someone tap his arm. He turns around and sees someone he never thought he would be seeing after a very long time.

“Jihoon? What are you doing here?” he goes in for a hug and felt a friendly tap on his back.

“What do you mean? It’s your party, of course I’ll be here!” Jihoon responds. “And wow, you look great, Cheol.”

“Thanks Jihoon! You’re not bad yourself! Just that…”

“Fuck off, Cheol. I know what you’re about to say.” Jihoon pushes Seungcheol lightly and rolls his eyes, knowing that he will just comment about him not growing taller despite all those years. They laugh about it a little and Jihoon clears his throat to continue. “So, engaged huh?”

“Yeah, just recently.” he looks at his shoes, not sure how to proceed with the now awkward conversation.

“I haven’t met him yet.” Jihoon says.

Seungcheol spots his boss in the same corner and motions over at him to join him once again. But Jeonghan just shakes his head, stubborn, not wanting to join the conversation and have to deal with more people.

“Ah, I think he didn’t see me.” He reasons. “Come, let me introduce you to him.”

Dragging Jihoon along with him, he approaches Jeonghan, who was still busy pretending to check the very weird looking painting beside him.

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol starts and Jeonghan acts surprised as if he didn’t know both men were approaching him.

He smiles the fakest smile at Seungcheol. “Yes babe?”

Seungcheol almost chokes on his champagne but he tries his best to swallow it and look at Jihoon.

“Ah Jihoon, this is my boss… and fiance, Jeonghan.” He waves his hand to point at Jeonghan.

“Hi Jeonghan. It's nice to finally meet you.” Jihoon stretches out his hand and Jeonghan takes it. “I’m Jihoon, Cheollie's ex-boyfriend.”

“Ooohhh... ex-boyfriend. Of course.” Jeonghan shakes his hand and eyes Seungcheol with a very mischievous smile.

“So, did I miss the story?” Jihoon asks.

“What story?” Seungcheol nervously returns back a question.

Jihoon just rolls his eyes. “The proposal story, of course! What else?” he exclaims too loudly, making the heads of those who were nearby turn in their direction.

“Yes, Cheol. Tell us how it happened.” his aunt suddenly pops in.

“Oh everyone loves a proposal story.” Jihoon adds.

“Yeah, of course.” He glances at Jeonghan who looks like he’s about to faint. “Actually, I’ll let Jeonghan tell you how it all happened. He tells it better.”

Jeonghan gives him a death glare and Seungcheol gives him a challenging one. Being already in the spotlight, Jeonghan clears his throat and starts to come up with a believable proposal story.

“Well… actually… I’ve known for months that he was planning to propose to me.” Jeonghan starts, earning “Aww’s” from the audience. “He gave me hints here and there for our monthsaries.”

Seungcheol’s eyes widen, he knows he’s gonna be fucked if he continues to let this happen. But Jeonghan started talking again, getting his act together perfectly. “Oh Cheol loves monthsaries. He never missed a single one.” Jeonghan chuckles. “I, on the other hand, is always very busy so I can’t even prepare a special something for him.” He pouts and walk to the center of the audience, enjoying this moment.

“But Cheol always makes these small heart-shaped cut outs with handwritten messages inside.” the audience gives another set of “Aww’s”. Seungcheol’s mom looks so proud while Jihoon looks like he’s about to throw up.

“And last month, on our anniversary, he gave me this box covered in our photos. So sweet.” Jeonghan held his hands to his chest, faking his emotions. “And when I opened it, there was…”

“There was nothing.” Seungcheol interrupts him.

“Huh??” the crowd looks at Seungcheol. “Nothing?” his mother asks on behalf of everyone.

“I mean, there’s a note that has the hotel and room number. It was our anniversary staycation. I gifted it to him.” Seungcheol approaches Jeonghan and slaps his ass discreetly. Jeonghan yelped silently while Seungcheol continued the story. “I know he’s always busy so I had to make time for him even if he can’t make time for himself. He smiled at his fiance sweetly, but with eyes that look like they’re piercing him right into his skull.

“True.” the crowd turns their attention to Jeonghan. “That’s why I was so touched when I opened the door to the hotel room, and there were rose petals all over the floor. And he was right there in the middle… kneeling.”

“Standing.”

“Kneeling.”

“I was standing, babe.”

“No, you were kneeling. You even had tears in your eyes. It broke my heart to see you...” Jeonghan almost had tears in his eyes.

"OKAY! That’s enough everyone.” Seungcheol chuckles nervously. “What happened after that is private. And special to us so we will leave the story at that.”

He looks at Jeonghan who was pouting at everyone, pretending to be sad about it and cooing at Seungcheol for being such a big baby.

_‘THIS ASSHOLE IS REALLY A GREAT ACTOR!’_

*****

“Oh I am so sorry honey if the party dragged on longer than expected.” Seungcheol’s grandmother ushers them to a very large bedroom. “I know you’re tired from the drive.”

Jeonghan carries his luggage near the closet and settles his bags near the desk. The room is very plush and luxurious - four poster king sized bed with rose gold and white silk sheets. There were wooden furniture everywhere which perfectly complements the bed, and a double french door leading to the balcony. The view was mesmerizing, with the sun starting to set, the blue waters turn into a stunning orange hue.

“Let’s leave Jeonghan to settle in.” Seungcheol says as he grabs his bags to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” his mother asks him, blocking the door.

“To my room.” he replies, confused.

“This is your room.” Nana said. “Oh come on, we’re COOL people. You two can sleep together in one bed. We know how kids are these days.” the old lady rolls her eyes.

“Nana, no it’s okay. I want Jeonghan to rest well.”

“Oh I turned your room to a painting room.” His mother replies.

“A painting room?? MOM! That’s my room!”

“Yeah but you don’t even come home that much!” Seungcheol fell silent instantly. “So you sleep here with Jeonghan. No objections.” his mom drags his grandmother out of the room and waves at them goodnight before closing the door on them.

*****

“YOU…” Jeonghan turns around as soon as the door lock clicks. “...will obviously sleep on the floor.”

“And why would I?” he challenges with an eyebrow raise.

“Because I am your guest and I have to sleep on the bed.”

“You are not my guest! You’re not even supposed to be here.”

“Yeah but I am. So deal with it.” Jeonghan walks over to the bed and flops himself on it, throwing one pillow on the floor for Seungcheol to use.

“Monster.” Seungcheol mumbles inaudibly, making Jeonghan sit and squint at him. “What did you just say?”

“I said I’m going to shower.” he turns around, grabs a towel from the linen closet and walks to the bathroom. “Boss.” he slams the door shut making Jeonghan jolt in shock.

*****

He hears the shower turn on and Seungcheol humming to some song he doesn’t recognize. He scans the room and goes to his luggage to pick his pajamas.

_'FUCK!’_

He was supposed to be alone, now he has to share the bedroom with his assistant. He didn’t prepare for this. All he has were pink pajamas with bunny designs, one with carrot designs and another with strawberry designs. Another option would be boxers and a shirt. But boxers would be worse.

Jeonghan wanted to cry. _‘What worse way to get humiliated in front of your annoying assistant than to let him see you in your moment of weakness wearing bunny pajamas?!’_ he curses himself.

Not long after, Jeonghan hears the shower’s sliding doors open. He hurries and picks the strawberry designed one, not giving a fuck anymore. As soon as Seungcheol comes out of the bathroom, hair wet and dripping on his t-shirt and _‘OH MY GOD!! He’s wearing just boxers!!’_ , Jeonghan runs past him and straight into the bathroom clutching his pajamas and towel.

 _‘Lord, am I really that evil that you have to punish me this way??’_ he locks the door and slides to the ground. Head buried in between his palms, he sighs. _‘Three more days. How am I going to survive all these?’_

_‘Three more days, Yoon Jeonghan.’_


	3. The Sun, the Sand, the Sea...

He opens the door of the bathroom just a little and peeks outside. Seungcheol was already lying on the carpeted floor, facing away from the direction of the bathroom. He had a blanket over his body, _‘Oh thank God!’_ and one single pillow underneath his head. His breaths were even, meaning he could have fallen asleep already.

Jeonghan takes very tiny steps, afraid of waking his assistant up. He intentionally took a lot of time in the bathroom just so he can escape judgment on his strawberry pajamas. As soon as he got to the bed, he jumped on it and quickly hid himself under the covers, exhaling in relief.

 _‘Why are you so conscious about it anyway?’_ He rolls his eyes at himself and takes the sleeping mask from his bedside table, making sure to take a good look at the stunning view outside before drifting off to sleep.

*****

If the sunset at The Hamptons was stunning,the sunrise was absolutely gorgeous. He hesitantly opens his eyes, because it’s just seven in the morning, but the beauty of the view definitely dragged him out of bed. Clutching the blanket around his body, Jeonghan walks over to the balcony and gazes towards the sea.

 _‘How calming…’_ It’s been a few minutes that he’s been out there, absorbing the heat of the first rays of sunshine when there was a knock on the door. Jeonghan snaps out of his trance and rushes to wake Seungcheol up from the floor.

He wasn’t there.

Jeonghan figured he may have been to the bathroom, so he opens the closet, grabs a robe and checks the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s Nana.” the old lady answers, as he opens the door wide to let her and Seungcheol’s mother in.

“Good morning, dear. I hope we didn’t wake you up.” Mrs Choi greets him.

“No no. I was just outside, gazing at the sunrise. What a beautiful view you have here.” Jeonghan smiles at them genuinely.

“Yes, it is dear.” Nana looks out to the balcony with eyes shining in awe.

“We just came to tell you to join us for breakfast.” Mrs Choi pats his arm and smiles at him sweetly. “You don’t need to change. It’s just the three of us anyway.”

“Where’s Cheol?”

“He’s out at the stables early. He missed his horse.” Mrs Choi grabs onto his arm to walk him down the steps. “I bet he didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Oh, okay.” Jeonghan thinks to himself. _‘He knows how to ride horses?’_

“Actually honey, you can join Cheol after we have breakfast! So you two can have fun before for the polo match tomorrow.”

“Polo… match?” his eyes looked confused but his heart was nervous. _‘More dealing with people.’_

“Oh yes dear. Big event. Every year, it falls on the same week as Nana’s birthday and it’s really exciting.”

They take a seat at the huge dining table laden with food - toasts, eggs, bacon, biscuits, fruits and surprisingly, beef short ribs soup. Jeonghan doesn’t know whether to get distracted with the food or with the fact that he needs to ride a horse in a while and even attend a polo match tomorrow. _‘Too much hassle for a fucking visa.’_

The breakfast was pleasant and quite entertaining as they talk about almost everything including his work, and he can say that the family was really attentive, listening to everything he says. They looked genuinely interested to know more about him and it almost felt nice, except that this isn’t his family and the whole marriage thing is a huge sham. He almost feels bad, but he has to do it. Else he will lose his visa, his position, his job - basically his life. He doesn’t have anyone or anywhere to go back to in Korea.

As soon as they finished having their breakfast, Jeonghan excuses himself to get ready. “Well off you go, dear. You have to head down to the stables soon if you don’t want to experience the heat of the noon.” Nana replies at him sweetly.

The water was calm when he went to the balcony. After breakfast, he rushed upstairs to gather his thoughts. _‘What have you gotten yourself into, Jeonghan?’_ He focuses on the view in front of him again, and sighs audibly. He doesn’t know what exactly it is that's bothering him, so he sets his thoughts aside and jumped in the shower to wash away all the negative thoughts.

*****

What does one wear to go riding? Jeonghan doesn’t know. He’s never been to one before, and he never thought he would be trying - ever.

 _‘ALSO! Never forget the sunblock. Never.’_ He slaps an exaggerated amount on his face and smothers his entire body with it even though he decided to cover himself up, afraid of getting sunburnt. He settles for the most comfortable and stretchable slacks he could find in his luggage, and pairs it with a cream and green sweater.

 _‘Am I supposed to wear boots??’_ he internally curses himself for not knowing anything about the lifestyle of the filthy rich Asians living in The Hamptons. He struggles with his sneakers, thankfully he brought one, and hops down the stairs straight into the back of the mansion.

The stables weren’t there. Of course they weren’t. But he doesn’t know why he thought it was gonna be there. He looks around the pool and the pool house but there was no sign of a pathway leading to somewhere else. Suddenly, someone comes out of the pool house and spots him looking lost.

“Hyung, can I help you?” a young man, maybe six years younger than him, asks him.

“Ah yeah… I was wondering where the stables are?” he knows he looked stupid, but he didn’t have a choice.

“You’re looking for stables in the backyard and the pool house?”

_‘Aish this kid. Who does he think he is talking to?!'_

He clears his throat and put on a best “I-am-not-lost” look. “Ah no, I was looking for Seungcheol. I thought he would bring me to the stables.”

“The stables are in the far end of the estate. I can drive you there if you want to!” the young man now offers him a smile, almost too enthusiastic about his offer. “Although, you might want to change your shoes later when you get there.”

“Ah yes of course, I didn’t come prepared for this.”

The young man just smiled at him as a response and offers his hand to shake. “I am Dino by the way. Seungcheol-hyung's cousin. I stay in the pool house temporarily. Maybe for a month or so.”

“Oh okay. I am Jeonghan… Seungche…” he takes the hand and shakes it.

“Seungcheol’s fiance, of course. I know. I was at the party yesterday.” they let go of the handshake and Dino turns to head out of the pool house to a small pathway , that wasn't there earlier Jeonghan swears, leading to the mansion’s garage. “This way.”

*****

Driving deeper into the estate, Jeonghan figures the place was definitely charming. The greeneries were beguiling, like it wasn’t real. And the trees lining up all the way to the entrance of the stables looked so aesthetic. They passed by a lot of fenced properties, some fields were wider, others were just big enough to hold pretty good-sized stables.

After about ten minutes of driving, they reach a field with a cobbled driveway leading to a two-vehicle garage. It was smaller than most, but it was equally as beautiful. And it certainly matched the Choi’s mansion, with its light blue and white exterior.

He can see Seungcheol’s Range already parked inside. Dino stops the car just outside of the garage and unlocks the doors for him, making no move of alighting the vehicle.

“You’re not joining us?” Jeonghan asks, curious.

“No, I just drove you here.” he smiles at him.

“I thought you were gonna go riding that’s why you offered to drive me here.”

“What, no! I don’t know how to ride to be honest.” he chuckles. “I just drove you here so you can spend time with your fiance.” he winks at him and Jeonghan wanted to choke. _‘Fiance.’_

“Okay. Ummm, thank you. You drive back safely then.” he waves at Dino as he alights the car and backs away to let him drive back out.

“What are you doing here?” Jeonghan jumps at the voice and looks around to see Seungcheol in a black t-shirt, very very tight white pants _‘hugging his thighs and ass perfectly’_ , and boots. His hair was damp with sweat and his cheeks a little flushed. Jeonghan wanted to faint.

“Ah y - you… you’re mom asked me to come here. She said we’re going riding? I don’t know...” he fans himself, pretending it’s because of the heat of the morning, and looks around, at particularly nothing except Seungcheol.

Seungcheol takes his gloves off. “Riding? Do you even know how to ride?” He turns around to walk back to the stables, leaving him stuck on that only spot on the cobbled pavement.

As soon as Seungcheol disappears inside the stable, Jeonghan exhales the breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. _‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, YOON JEONGHAN! YOU’RE BETTER THAN THIS!’_ he slaps himself five times before scrambling to follow his fiance.

_‘Oh! ‘Fiance’ now huh, what happened to ‘assistant’?’_

“Of course I know how to ride!” he runs inside the stable following Seungcheol, who immediately started to tend to one of the four horses in the stable.

“I mean horseback riding, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol smirks at him teasingly. And Jeonghan turns tomato red. He wanted to throw the horseshoe at him but he was, again, frozen as Seungcheol was laughing hysterically.

His eyes were closed and his gums were showing and his teeth was perfect and his huge adorable dimple was showing and his laugh was so hearty and he was breathless - no, not Seungcheol. Jeonghan was breathless.

“Come here.” Seungcheol says to him after finally calming down. “Meet my horse, Coups.”

“Coups?”

“Yeah, Coups.”

“As in like the army coup with an ‘s’?” he approaches the horse hesitantly.

“Yeah, why?”

“Is it not violent?”

“What - Oh!” he laughs “Doesn’t he look strong and brave?” Seungcheol rubs the jet black mane of the horse. “So Coups it is. Also, he loves carrots.”

Jeonghan reaches out to pat the head of the horse lightly. “That’s not a dog, Jeonghan.” he chuckles.

“How long have you had him?”

“About seven years now, since I started riding.” he walks over to a small crate near the entrance of the stable and grabs a few carrots. “I didn’t particularly love riding, it was more of a requirement to belong in this society.” he rolls his eyes.

“And now you do?” Jeonghan grabs the bucket Seungcheol was holding out for him to take.

“Yeah, ever since I got him I enjoyed riding and participating in polo matches.” Seungcheol feeds the horse. “Can you please go get some water from there? Fill the bucket till half.”

Jeonghan went to do as he was told. He doesn’t know when he started to follow instructions from other people. Right now, all he knows is that he wanted to have fun at this beautiful place with this beaut… he slaps himself in his thoughts… with this - this man.

“You play polo?”

“Not like officially. Just friendly matches amongst friends.”

Jeonghan nods and brings the half filled bucket over to Coups. Seungcheol takes it from him and hands it close to the horse. They continue to feed the other horses in the stables - the two brown horses were his parents’ and the other one was newer, all white, a contrast of Seungcheol’s all black.

“He’s yours today.” Seungcheol rubs the white mane and grabs the bucket from Jeonghan.

“He’s beautiful.” Jeonghan does the same, feeling the smooth, obviously well taken care of, mane. “Can I name him?”

Seungcheol raises his eyebrow at him, surprised at his eagerness but smiles back at the comment. “Yeah sure. I guess since you’re gonna be ‘family’ soon, mom will let you have him.”

“REALLY??” Jeonghan’s eyes widen in surprise, his heart making weird somersaults. He almost bounced on his spot with excitement. He tried to be as discreet as possible but a tiny squeal escaped his throat, betraying him.

“Yeah, but don’t name him something funny. Please.”

Jeonghan sneers. _'Like Coups isn't funny.'_

“You need boots. Wait.” Seungcheol disappears to the side door leading to the back of the property. He continues running his hands along the horse’s mane and tries to think of a perfect name. “What should I call you, huh?”

“You’re talking to a horse now?” Seungcheol reappears a minute later wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck top and clutching a pair of riding boots. Jeonghan choked on air. 

“What? You’re telling me you don’t talk to your horse?” he replies smugly and snickers, trying to mask his blush.

Seungcheol nervously chuckles but doesn’t respond to his question. “These are probably your size. It’s my cousin’s. He leaves his stuff here so he can come over anytime he wants to." he hands Jeonghan the boots. "Go change. We’re taking them out.”

Jeonghan grabs the boots and walks to the crate. He seats himself down to take off his sneakers and put the boots on, which were surprisingly a perfect fit for him. He checks himself out. “How do I look?”

Seungcheol turns around to look at him briefly. “Un...usual.”

He throws his sneakers at him and stomps his way to the white horse. Seungcheol just laughs at him.

“Come on, Angel. Let’s go out for a ride.”

“Angel?”

“What? You have any complaints?”

“It’s just so… plain. And common.”

“He’s white and beautiful. He’s an angel.”

“Isn’t it ironic then that you’re the one bringing an ‘angel’ for a walk?” Seungcheol laughs alone and Jeonghan deadpans.

“Did you ever got hit with a horseshoe?”

Seungcheol’s laugh subsides and he stares at Jeonghan with a serious expression. “Never. And I don’t want to ever know how it feels.” he turns around at Coups and opens the door to let him out. “Come on, buddy.”

He helps Jeonghan let Angel out while holding on to Coups’ lead rope. “Now, do you know how to climb him?”

“I guess? I’ve seen people do it before.”

“Okay then. Give it a try.”

Jeonghan holds on to the collar and steps on the stirrup to pull himself up. He didn’t expect it to be unstable so the next second, he feels his lower half dangling in the air while he tries to grab the saddle and *thud* he’s on the ground, one foot still attached to the stirrup.

“Oh fuck! Are you alright?” Seungcheol releases the lead and runs to Jeonghan to help him up. “Does it hurt anywhere?”

_‘YES IT HURTS! IT HURTS MY FUCKING PRIDE!’_

“I’m fine.” he replies angrily, not at Seungcheol but at himself for making him look like a fool. He dusts hay and soil from his pants and readies himself for another try.

“Oh wow, you’re really determined.” Seungcheol whistles.

“Shut up and help me up.” he snaps.

“Yes boss!” Seungcheol fakes a salute, and waits for Jeonghan to grab the collar again and put one foot at the stirrup. As he pulls himself up, Seungcheol holds his waist and half carries his weight so he can put his other leg over the other side. The height wasn’t enough, so with one final push, Seungcheol grabs Jeonghan’s ass and pushed him completely.

Jeonghan yelps and when he was fully settled in the saddle, he aimed a kick at Seungcheol. “Do that again and I will cut your balls off while you sleep.”

“How can you cut them off before we even get married?” Seungcheol puts his hands on his chest, feigning hurt. “How will you get to utilize them?”

Jeonghan looked like he was plotting the bloodiest and most gruesome murder in all of Hamptons. “If only I’m not on a horse right now…” he grits his teeth.

Seungcheol raises both of his arms in surrender as he backs his way to Coups who was patiently waiting for its owner. “I won’t do it again. Never will do it again, boss.”

In one expert climb, Seungcheol was up on his horse, ready to have a wonderful mid-morning ride around The Hamptons. With a few instructions, Jeonghan was able to learn how to lead, steer and control the horse - the basics. As long as they don't go for a run.

Seungcheol and Coups lead the way to the trees at the front of the fields, followed by Jeonghan and Angel. What Jeonghan didn’t notice before was how the front of the fields leads to the shore. They were riding slowly, more of a walk along the safe shore lines. The sun was up and it was hot but the breeze from the sea was thankfully still cool. There were a few people on their balconies, reading the morning paper, some having tea. They didn’t mind them a single bit. Maybe it was normal for people to ride their horses by the shore at this hour.

He looks at the sea and sees several sailboats and a yacht lazying above the calm waters. He feels something bubbling inside of him. He has never experienced anything like this before - like ever in his lifetime. And he never felt so content and happy to be doing things that doesn't involve magazines, articles or photo shoots. It was indeed unusual.

So he exhales and pledges to himself that whatever happens, he would just enjoy his time in The Hamptons, especially the view in front of him - _oddly, the four S’s - the sun, the sand, the sea and Seungcheol._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think two or three more short chapters before this fic ends. I will try to update daily. So far I updated three chapters for three consecutive days. Pray that I will have the energy and inspiration to write the next one tonight.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! Please do check out my complete Meanie fic (with a tiny bit of Jeongcheol) entitled "A Perfect Day in Barcelona." It's a very short one and I hope you like that too.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos too. It really makes me super happy. ❤️
> 
> PS. I did not proofread this yet. I will proofread it later and make some edits. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


	4. Tears and Halos

The sun reveals that it was high noon and their tops were sticking uncomfortably on their skin. They were already making their way back to the stables and as much as he had fun, Seungcheol doesn’t want anything more than to go back home for a shower.

He watches the other take in the view. Jeonghan doesn’t seem to get enough of the beauty of The Hamptons. Although scorching hot, the sun seems to create a beautiful glow on Jeonghan. His short blonde hair seems to be a perfect match with the sun's bright light and the horse’s beautiful mane. Maybe the horse was meant to be his.

_‘Angel.’_

He smiles at his thoughts, wondering if his boss was just always uptight when it comes to work but actually fun outside of office. The whole ride, they just talked and bickered about anything and everything.

_“If you know me so well, what is my favorite fruit?” Jeonghan asked him._

_“Definitely strawberries!” Seungcheol replied smugly. “And everything else should be strawberry-flavored!”_

_“Hmmmm, correct.” Jeonghan thinks of another question but Seungcheol interrupts his thoughts._

_“I also happen to know that you have a tattoo.” Seungcheol winks at his boss._

_“No, I don’t.” his boss stared at him wide-eyed._

_“Yes you do. Your dermatologist called last week asking why you cancelled on the laser procedure, but you were busy so he said he would call your mobile phone directly after that.”_

_Jeonghan rolls his eyes, ignoring his assistant’s teasing._

_“So where is it exactly?” Seungcheol winks at him again and Jeonghan looked like he wanted to jump off his horse towards the other just to strangle him. “What? I need to know. What if that Joshua guy ambushes us and asks me about it.”_

_“It’s none of your business.” he looks away from Seungcheol and the rest of the ride was silent, until they reach the front of their mansion._

_Nana was seen tending to her roses and they both wave at her from a distance. She waves back at them with so much enthusiasm and calls for them to come back fast for late lunch._

_“She’s really something, huh.”_

_“Nana? She’s so precious - so so important to me. She supports me in everything I do and takes care of me and my needs. Even my wants. And whatever she needs or asks from me, I will give it to her. The same for mom.”_

_“And your dad? Are you not close or something?”_

_Seungcheol doesn’t reply. He drops his head and turns his horse around in the direction of where they came from and continues their ride from there. Jeonghan doesn’t pry, which Seungcheol is thankful for._

“I call dibs on the shower first.” Seungcheol says, interrupting the blonde from his thoughts.

“Hey not fair. Whoever goes in first will shower first!”

“Are you telling me it’s a race?”

“Yes I am telling you it’s a race.” Jeonghan’s eyes light up with mischief.

“Oh no, what are you thinking boss?” Seungcheol challenges him.

“Nothing!” Jeonghan hides his smile and pretends to not care, although his competitive side is clearly showing.

“You do know that I can leave you here while I comfortably drive back to the house.”

Jeonghan’s eyes widen in fear then anger. “You are not going to do that.”

“And why won’t I do that?”

“Because I said so!”

“I can pick you up after I shower. I don’t mind.” he shrugs his shoulder.

Jeonghan catches up with Seungcheol’s horse and tries to kick him, barely hitting his leg. But the gesture was enough to make Seungcheol laugh so hard at his boss’ expression. They reach the stables and their windswept hair was damp with sweat. Seungcheol climbs down and let the horse in the stable. He helped Jeonghan down, who of course threatened him, “Don’t touch my ass or else.” So he held on to his waist and lifts him down.

They lead Angel to the opposite stable and close the door. Seungcheol grabs the bucket and fills it with water, enough to make the two horses drink while Jeonghan removes his boots, relaxing his legs and wiggling his toes.

“You didn’t even walk. Why do you look like your legs are so tired?” he laughs at him.

“This is too hot. It’s like my feet are suffocating! And the legs, my god, how can it not ache when your legs are spread like that for an hour?!”

“You’re just weak, boss.” Seungcheol teases him some more. “I mean look at your thighs.”

“Look at my thighs? Well LOOK at your thighs!”

“My thighs are strong and stable.” Seungcheol raises both of his eyebrows together. Jeonghan regains all of his lost energy and plots a revenge.

As soon as Seungcheol was done tending to the horses, he walks towards the back door and Jeonghan follows him two steps behind. He spots a water hose rolled up at the corner and discreetly grabs it, turning the knob of the faucet fully. Water shoots out directly hitting Seungcheol’s back and the other screams in surprise, turning in to see the culprit laughing his very very evil laugh, hose aiming at him.

Bucket still in one hand, Seungcheol tries to collect as much water as he can while running around avoiding Jeonghan's aim. He manages to fill it halfway and throws the contents towards his enemy.

Now also soaking wet, Jeonghan puts down the hose in shock, trying to wipe off most of the dripping water from his face.

“No you didn’t.” Jeonghan snarls at him.

“Yes I did.” Seungcheol mocks him, bucket still in one hand.

Jeonghan aims the hose at Seungcheol who runs around again, trying to avoid the attack. He covers his face with the bucket, afraid of Jeonghan’s revenge hitting him on the nose. Just when Seungcheol manages to dump all of the water on Jeonghan’s head, they both hear someone clear their throat. They stop playing around, and turns to see Dino with his arms crossed, looking at them like they’re thirteen year old kids.

“Nana is looking for you. She said she had been waiting for both of you to try her cooking.”

“She cooked?”

“A lot.” Dino drops his arms to his sides and gestures one hand at them. “So if you two are done playing like those characters in a teen movie, please change and drive home asap. We don’t want to keep the dumplings waiting.” He walks away, leaving the two looking like idiots, soaking wet.

“I have extra clothes here. Go check the cupboard inside the shed and take something that fits you. I can’t have us ruining my car seats.”

Jeonghan drops the hose, water still flowing, and rolls his eyes. So Seungcheol reaches for the tap and turns the knob off. He lets Jeonghan get changed first so he can roll the hose again and place the bucket back inside.

The short drive back to the house was unusually quiet. Jeonghan wasn’t nagging or complaining about anything. He just looks out the window, right hand cradling his head. Seungcheol starts to worry but doesn’t say anything about it. They reach home and he lets Jeonghan go shower first.

He heads over to the pool house to thank Dino but he was stopped by his father, who was having his coffee at the courtyard.

“Let’s have a talk, Cheol.” his father calls him as he made his way to the pool house.

“Let me go talk to Dino first, dad.” he ignores his father and heads straight.

“This won’t take long.” his voice was firm and commanding, and Seungcheol didn’t have a choice but to comply. He drags his body hesitantly towards the courtyard and flops himself on the couch opposite his father.

After two seconds of silence, his father sighs. “I’m getting old Cheol.”

“Dad, please. Not this kind of conversation again.”

“I am telling you because it’s true. I am not getting any younger, Cheol. Our business is doing great, but I can’t keep on handling it. I need to retire soon. And your mother, how can I give her attention when I’m too busy handling it.”

“Then maybe you should let it go.”

“Are you joking with me now, Seungcheol? Let go?!" His father's voice was tense, almost not in control and almost wanting to be raised. "It’s years and years of hard work! You grew up comfortably because of what that company gave to you and now your ungrateful ass comes here and tell me to let go of it?”

“But I don’t want it. I am not going to handle it well even if you give it to me because I won’t be happy with it. I want to live a life I love.”

“And that is marrying your boss? And be his servant forever?”

“I am not his servant. And yes I will marry him and be with him.”

“You’re delusional! You think life is that easy? You think everything will just be sunshine and rainbows?!”

“No it won’t be! But at least I do what I love and I will be happy. And when it gets tough, I know I will fight for it.” Seungcheol stands up and makes his way inside the house. He walks past his mother who, judging by the look on her face, has heard the last bit of his conversation - or argument - with his father.

He bumped into Jeonghan by the staircase, who has showered and dressed up, eyeing him up and down. “Are you alright?” his boss asks him.

“I’m fine. I’m going to shower now.” he moves past him towards the room and shuts the door a bit harder than he’s intending to. He strips off his clothes and heads over to the shower to drown all his thoughts away.

*****

 _‘He certainly doesn’t look alright’_ Jeonghan was frozen on his spot on the staircase and watches as Seungcheol slams the door to their room. He hesitates to continue down the stairs, unsure of what would welcome him, but he alights anyway as he figures Seungcheol needed some time for his thoughts alone.

With the pool house in mind, Jeonghan walks across the receiving area towards the courtyard. He halts midway when he hears someone yelling.

“YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!” It’s Seungcheol’s mom’s voice. “TWO YEARS! IT’S BEEN TWO YEARS AND EVERY FUCKING TIME, YOU AMBUSH HIM WITH THESE QUESTIONS!”

“I JUST ASKED HIM WHAT HIS PLANS WERE!”

“I WAS HERE! I HEARD EVERYTHING!”

“WELL HE WAS BEING RIDICULOUS! HE TOLD ME TO LET GO OF THE COMPANY! IT’S YOUR SON WHO YOU SHOULD BE YELLING AT!”

“HE JUST WANTS TO BE HAPPY!”

“BY WHAT? BY MARRYING THE FIRST PERSON HE SEES AND GO REBEL?!”

“HE IS NOT BEING A REBEL!” Mrs Choi was now livid. “YOU ARE GOING TO DROP THIS THING WITH HIM AND SUPPORT HIM! BE A FAMILY FOR ONCE FOR GOD’S SAKE! CAN’T YOU DO THAT? WE BARELY SEE HIM AND NOW I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF HE’LL EVER COME BACK HERE!”

Jeonghan thinks he’s heard enough. He doesn’t want to be involved in any family issues anyway, so he walks back to the receiving area, straight out of the front door. He figures taking a walk outside might be better because of the tension.

He sees Cheol’s grandmother tending to a few flowers by the front of the mansion and he waves at her.

“Have you eaten?” the grandmother inquires right away.

“Not yet, Nana. Cheol is still in the shower.” he smiles at the grandmother.

“Oh that kid! Always taking forever in the shower.” she removes her gloves and went over to the front door then inside the house. Jeonghan follows her hesitantly, praying that the parents has stopped fighting.

When they got in the house, it was already silent and the grandmother, oblivious to the situation, heads straight upstairs to their room. Jeonghan waits at the foot of the stairs. Not long after he hears giggling and voices getting louder. It was Seungcheol.

“Nana, okay okay I am going down with you! Ouch stop! Nana, my ears!” he was complaining and laughing at the same time.

“Why would you leave your fiance! Downstairs! Alone! And! Hungry!” Nana playfully smacks Seungcheol’s arm at every word as they go down the stairs. He spots Jeonghan and gives him an awkward smile. He smiles back.

They all went over to the dining room and _'holy shit!'_ there was so much food. There were about twelve different dishes and side dishes - all Korean cuisine - and Jeonghan prays that Nana doesn’t expect them to finish all of it.

“Well, I cooked everything by hand just for the two of you.” she motions to the food on the table.

_'Well there you go.'_

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan and they were both wide-eyed, seemingly getting the message. Food coma - that was the message. They took their seats beside each other and Nana sits at the far end of the table, anticipating the taste test.

“Nana, you have not eaten yet?”

“Oh I ate already, dear. I just want to stay a while, you know, rest. Watch you two eat and enjoy what I cooked.”

They exchanged looks again and Seungcheol started to get some kimchi fried rice and dumplings to put on his plate. He does the same for Jeonghan who seems to be confused on what to eat first. They thanked Nana for the meal and started eating everything slowly - very very slowly.

*****

After an hour of food and conversation-filled late lunch, Nana seems to be satisfied while Seungcheol and Jeonghan were close to fainting. They had so much food and Jeonghan thinks he can survive a few months without eating.

Just as they thought things couldn’t get any worse, Seungcheol’s mom enters the dining room with Seungcheol’s father tailing her. She looks nervous and excited at the same time, and Jeonghan couldn’t help but think that there’s something that must be terrifyingly good for her to look like that.

“Nana, son, Jeonghan… I have spoken to your father.” she addresses Seungcheol. “And we have decided… well, we want to be part of all the fun and celebration." she giggles in between. "And since you two are already here, we were wondering if you would like... to have the wedding ceremony here on Sunday?” Mrs Choi ends her speech with the sweetest smile.

Cutlery dropped on the table and Jeonghan was sure it wasn’t his. Seungcheol stood up and walked over to his mom. “Mom, what are you talking about? Of course you’ll get invited to the wedding.”

“It will be dull and small in New York. Why not do it here on Sunday, together with Nana’s birthday? Hmmm, it will be a big celebration.”

“Oh we don’t want to do that - it’s Nana’s day. We can’t overlap…” Jeonghan utters his reply but Nana waves him off right away.

“No no. I would love to have it this Sunday!” Nana looked like she was about to cry with happiness. “There is nothing more I would love than to see you two get married. In this house all the more. And with many people.”

“Nana, but it’s your birthday and we have not prepared anything yet.” Seungcheol adds defensively.

“I have had 89 birthdays! I think I’ll be fine Cheol.” Nana squints at her grandson. “Besides, I want to see my grandson get married before…” she chokes on her sobs and wipes an invisible tear. “Oh Cheol, you don’t want your grandmother to witness you getting married? What if… what if I die on Monday?” she cries now, loudly. And everyone at the dining room, panicked with Mr Choi grabbing the nearest glass of water and heading over to his mother.

“Mom, drink this. Don’t cry.” Mr Choi forces the glass of water to the grandmother but Nana refuses it.

“No. I don’t want to drink it. What’s the use if I will never see my grandson get married.” she continues sobbing, covering her face with her wrinkled palms.

“Nana…” Seungcheol was sweating, even if he just got off the shower not long ago. He approaches his grandmother with caution but the old lady just continues sobbing. “Mom, look what you’ve done.”

“It’s not me, Cheol. I swear. Your grandmother is waiting for your answer.”

“Nana…”

Jeonghan was stuck. He doesn’t know what to do or say. He knows it won’t make that much of a difference for him since they’re gonna get married anyway. But for Seungcheol, it might be a huge difference since he will be having a fake wedding in front of people he has known since childhood. So he stays out of it, leaving it for Seungcheol to decide.

“Nana… please…” Seungcheol bends beside his grandmother, trying to get her to stop sobbing, but it doesn’t happen. “Fine. Fine, Nana. Let’s have the ceremony on Sunday.”

“Oh! You’re lying to me!” Nana sobs, voice muffled behind her palms.

“No Nana. I promise. Jeonghan is fine with it too.” Seungcheol meets his eyes and he doesn’t make any expression. “Mom, will contact Ashley and get everything ready. I promise.”

As soon as Seungcheol uttered the magic words, his grandmother stops sobbing. She puts her hands down and smiled at him sweetly - face dry. No tears - no tears at all. “Thank you Cheollie. Now excuse me while I make a call to our dear seamstress. I need to have a second outfit for Sunday.” She stands up and makes her way to the living room and up the staircase humming.

Mr Choi cleared his throat and went beside his wife, waiting for whatever aftershocks are coming their way. Seungcheol just face palms himself while Jeonghan just stood there, mouth open, too stunned to say anything.

Mrs Choi clears her throat as well. “Well, I - I’m gonna go call Ashley, have a wedding cake arranged and look for someone who is free to preside the wedding.” She walks back to the living room with her husband, but comes back to peek at Jeonghan. “Oh and dear, what flowers do you fancy?”

*****

So this was how it’s done in The Hamptons.

Ashley, the biggest events coordinator at The Hamptons, arrives about an hour after and brings over her team of events people. - cake, flowers, photography, videography, programme head, decorations, furniture set up and fixtures. Seungcheol was so out of it at first, while Jeonghan takes advantage of the opportunity to at least make this event look good. His parents were gonna pay for everything considering they were the ones who suggested a sudden wedding ceremony.

“So hydrangeas and stargazers for the tables. And for the flower pins, a bit more simple. Maybe peonies.” Jeonghan discusses. He looked so excited going over the details and Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile at his boss. It’s the first time he’s deciding on things for himself and not for what the public would like.

Being editor-in-chief, Seungcheol always hears him makes suggestions about what the Korean-American market would like, the trends, the Instagrammable stuff. But now, he decides for his own wedding, whether it was fake or not, he was very meticulous in deciding the things he likes for himself.

“As for the cake, I think red velvet would be great. What do you think, Cheol?”

Seungcheol was looking at Jeonghan with a sheepish smile. He doesn’t respond, he just smiles there creepily, and his hand automatically finds its way into Jeonghan’s free hand. Whether it was to put on a convincing show in front of Ashley or just to hold his boss’ hand like he thought would be a good idea, he doesn’t know.

“What?” Jeonghan asks, eyeing their now intertwined hands. But he doesn’t make a move to withdraw from the hold.

“Choose anything you like, Hannie.” Seungcheol replies. And he sees Jeonghan’s eyes widen in surprise, most probably at the nickname that he just gave his boss, and his cheeks flushed a shade of pink.

“Ah yeah... Ashley, I think you can go with red velvet. Is that all?” Jeonghan manages a reply after swallowing a lump on his throat. Seungcheol chuckles at this, thinking how cute his boss is looking right now, nervous and tense.

“The suits and the rings.” Ashley answers, her British accent evident. “For the suits, I have scheduled both of you for a fitting tomorrow but with different tailors so you two won’t know what the other would be wearing. And since it’s last minute, I think we should settle for altered ones rather than have something done.”

“We’re okay with that.” Seungcheol answers this time and Jeonghan nods along with him.

“Great! So Jeonghan, you will be going with Nana and Mrs Choi to the tailors. While Seungcheol, you will be going with Jihoon, your best man and also you need to visit this shop for the rings. Your schedule is at nine in the morning since there’s a polo match in the afternoon, and you want to be ready for that.”

“So that’s all then?” Seungcheol exclaims as he withdraws the hand that was still locked with Jeonghan’s. He didn’t want to, but it felt odd as they were doing it for the first time.

“Just one more thing. Your wedding vows.” Ashley stands up and gathers her stuff. Her assistants do the same and they all walked to the front of the house. “But that is something for you to prepare. I can’t help you with that.” Ashley winks at the both of them.

_‘Of course. Wedding vows.’_

“Thank you so much, Ashley for doing this. I know it’s literally last minute. But I am sure you’ll do great, like you always do.” Seungcheol thanks her genuinely, his arm around Jeonghan’s waist. Jeonghan tenses beside him, and Seungcheol smiles at himself.

Ashley smiles at them both. “It’s my pleasure. Besides, you two are the loveliest couple. I am looking forward to Sunday. Congratulations again!” She waves at them goodbye.

As soon as the front door closes, Jeonghan flees from Seungcheol’s hold and runs up the stairs to their room. He hears the lock snap close and Seungcheol wonders what had him so worked up. Was it the wedding preparation? _‘No. He seemed to excited with the details earlier.’_ He thinks again but he couldn’t come up with a reason. _‘Maybe he’s just exhausted.’_

Seungcheol decides to finally visit Dino to thank him for driving Jeonghan to the stables. He finds the door to the pool house locked and figured his cousin might be out playing beach volleyball with his friends. He walks over to the beach and finds no one there.

He almost forgot it was time for the sun to set. Today was just unexpectedly too busy for him. He remembers what went on today - with him and Jeonghan mostly. They went horseback riding in the morning and he found his boss to be fun when he’s not uptight and commanding. He remembers how they went crazy playing with water at the stables and Dino looking at them with judgment. A smile forms on his lips. 

Then lunch happened, and the food coma, and his grandmother’s Oscar-worthy acting. God, there were just too many happenings in one day. Not to mention the wedding preparations. He was stressed and excited at the same time. He seriously doesn’t know why he’s feeling all these mixed emotions. It's like there’s a huge weight on his shoulders right now, but at the same time it felt fulfilling.

Seungcheol exhales and lets his breath blend with the sea breeze. His chest tightens for some reason he can’t comprehend.

 _‘What is this?’_ his right hand travels to his chest.

As he turns around to walk back home, his sight catches someone at the balcony of their room. It was Jeonghan, probably lost in his own thoughts staring at the setting sun. The orange flare creates that glow on his blonde hair, just like this morning while they were riding by the shore. It forms like a halo of some sort, at which Seungcheol chuckles.

 _‘How ironic.’_ he thinks. But he doesn’t believe it was ironic, because Jeonghan literally looks like an angel right now. He shakes his head trying to get rid of Jeonghan’s beautiful image in his mind. He doesn’t want to go that far.

As he was about to walk forward towards the direction of the mansion, his sight caught something else this time.

There was a glimmer of light - something on Jeonghan’s cheek. It was very faint and Seungcheol was not sure if he saw it clearly. But then Jeonghan reaches up to his cheek and wipes the glint away. It was just now that he noticed - Jeonghan's eyes were sad and his features were desolate.

Jeonghan was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd be able to update one chapter a day. I feel inspired as I watched some Jeongcheol clips this morning on the way to work!
> 
> One or two more chapters before this ends! I write spontaneously so I am unsure. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you can share this on Twitter or somewhere.
> 
> Thank you so so so much! ❤️
> 
> PS. I haven't proofread this too. So I will edit this later once I have time. (*/▽＼*)


	5. Iridescence

Dinner that night was relatively quiet, save for Nana’s constant humming. She was in such a good mood that she failed to notice that there was still some of the tension left floating in the air. Nana managed to make small talk to them, asking details about the wedding preparations with Ashley earlier that day.

“Did you discuss with her about the flowers?” she asked while mixing her kimchi with her plain rice - such a Korean thing to do seven thousand miles away from Korea.

“Jeonghan did. He chose everything.” Seungcheol smiles at him.

“Oh wow. I am happy to see you enjoying the preparations even though it’s last minute.” Nana exclaims in excitement.

“Don’t worry. Ashley is the best at what she does. You won’t even feel like it’s just two days worth of preparation.” Mrs Choi butts in and smiles at the both of them. “Also, Jeonghan, is nine in the morning fine with you? Ashley scheduled us for tailor fitting.”

“Yes, that should be fine. No worries.” he nods at Mrs Choi while Seungcheol gets more side dishes and dumps them on his plate. His heart made tiny jumping jacks at the gesture.

“And Seungcheol, you will be with Jihoon, right? Tailor and ring shopping.” she directs the question to her son.

“Yes mom. We will go sailing around six in the morning though. And come back just in time for the fitting.”

Jeonghan’s smile dropped, but he quickly masked it. What was so wrong with that?

“Will he drive you around or will you be bringing your car?”

“He said he will drive me around. We will be back in time for the polo match.”

The dinner went on with not much event. They bowed to the parents and the grandmother, and proceeded to go upstairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.

*****

Jeonghan could not sleep. Even though his entire body was physically exhausted and his brain totally drained due to today's events, his thoughts kept him awake. He could hear Seungcheol tossing and turning on the carpeted floor.

“Cheol?”

“Hmmmm?” Seungcheol seemed to have stopped moving.

“Are you alright?”

“Why?”

“About everything. Earlier at lunch.”

“It's fine. We're getting married eventually anyway.”

“Not about that…”

“Oh.”

There were a few seconds of silence until Seungcheol sighs.

“It's been like that since then. Nothing new.”

“Hmmmm.” Jeonghan hums in reply and they both fall silent again.

“My tattoo is just below my nape.” Jeonghan says out of nowhere and he doesn't know if Seungcheol is even still awake to listen since he doesn't seem to hear even a huff of air from the latter. He continues nonetheless. “I got it after my family… after they met an accident.” He swallows the lump in his throat.

“I'm sorry.” Seungcheol says after a moment.

“I actually have angel wings, believe it or not.” They both chuckle at this. “I feel like they're always with me, guiding me, guarding my back.”

“That's a beautiful thought.”

There was silence again, but this time it was comfortable silence. Jeonghan wanted to continue the conversation and tried to think of ideas to keep it going.

“I love singing to Cho Yong Pil’s songs when I'm in the shower.”

Seungcheol wheezed. So hard. And Jeonghan exclaims defensively. “What? The guy's a legend.”

“No wonder you go along well with Nana.”

Jeonghan aims a pillow at the lump below the bed and throws it with so much force that Seungcheol felt his soul leave his body for a microsecond. They laughed about it for a while and Seungcheol started singing a few lines. With Jeonghan hesitantly joining him. After the first verse, the two of them went on an insane impromptu singing battle until they cough and laugh their lungs out.

The laughter subsides and Seungcheol mutters a goodnight to which only gained him a hum in response.

“Cheol?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you want to sleep on the bed tonight?”

Seungcheol froze on the spot. He doesn’t know what to make out of it, so he doesn’t respond.

“I mean, I heard you tossing and turning, and figured your body must be aching from riding…”

Still no response.

“‘Cause mine is. So I thought…”

“I’m fine, Han. Let’s go sleep.”

Jeonghan felt his heart drop and shatter. He doesn’t know why Seungcheol’s rejection just made him feel worse. Or maybe he knows but he doesn’t want to admit it to himself. He closes his eyes and feels his mind drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Seungcheol wasn’t there anymore. _‘Sailing with Jihoon. Right.’_

Even with the stunning twilight skies reflected in the calm sea replaced by the dazzling sunrise, nothing seems to settle well with him. It was a bad morning already. And he only hopes the rest of the day will be better.

He tries to cheer himself up with thoughts of more wedding preparation. _‘And maybe the polo match will be fun.’_ Damn, convincing himself was a lot difficult that he thought it would be.

*****

It was still dark outside when he left. Jihoon was already waiting for him outside. Seungcheol takes the passenger seat of Jihoon’s car while the latter only looks at him curiously.

“Good morning, Jihoonie.”

“Did you even sleep?” Jihoon doesn’t greet him back. And as expected, Jihoon knows him so well. He was contemplating whether to lie or not, but thought of just not saying anything. “Can’t you at least wait till you’re married? Jesus.” Jihoon pokes fun at Seungcheol, who only chuckles at his ex’s comment.

“As if we waited.” Seungcheol drops a joke on him too and Jihoon’s ears redden in an instant. _‘He’s never changed.’_

“That was a joke, Cheol! Chill! No need to attack me like that!”

They both laugh at their banters and Seungcheol reminisces his time with Jihoon when they were in college. They were supposed to be together till after. But Seungcheol decided to move to the Manhattan and take a desk job, while Jihoon stayed in The Hamptons to learn all about the family business he was bound to inherit. It was just a two-hour drive. But the pressure, the environment and the stress that goes with it - they just needed to break up. But how amazing is it that they were able to keep this kind of friendship?

“Who would have thought that years after, you would be my best man?”

“I really thought of saying no, Cheol. I mean, who gets married with a two-day notice?” They laugh at that again and Cheol just wanted to have this moment with his ex-boyfriend - and best friend. He missed him and the fact that he doesn’t know when he will see him again makes him frown.

“Let’s just have fun today, Jihoon.”

“Yah! Why are you so serious? Of course we’ll have fun today! We’re going ring shopping!”

 _‘Right. Suits. Rings. And FUCK!...’_ Seungcheol’s frown deepens. _‘Wedding vows.’_

*****

“Oh Jeonghan, dear! Good morning! Come join us!” Nana’s mood seems to just get better, and Mrs Choi looks just as excited. Seungcheol’s father rarely joins them for breakfast and at this hour, he’d be in his study - working.

“Good morning.” he bows to both of them slightly and takes the seat nearest to Seungcheol’s grandmother.

The table was again laden with food but this time it’s totally American breakfast - no soup or stew. Jeonghan was totally fine with that, he rarely eats Korean food nowadays since one, he doesn’t know how to cook. And two, he doesn’t have the time and convenience to always visit the dozens of Korean restaurant scattered across Manhattan.

They made small talks and discussed about the polo match that was scheduled for the afternoon. Apparently people dress up a bit fancy but still casual, so Jeonghan spent the rest of the breakfast thinking of what he should wear. Not that he didn’t bring something for the occasion. Clothes - abundant. He brought one huge luggage full of them. Just that - _‘I need to look fancy but not too fancy or else they will think I am trying to look fancy.’_

“Jeonghan.” Nana snaps him out of his thoughts. “After breakfast, will you please follow me to my bedroom. I have something to show you.” He was momentarily stunned, not sure what to make of it. But he nods in agreement and finishes his breakfast a bit slower than he was supposed to.

As soon as the plates were taken to the kitchen, the three of them stood up and Seungcheol’s mother excused herself to go back to her room to get ready for the tailor visit. “The driver will have the car ready by 8:40. We need to leave by 8:45, okay?” She smiles at Jeonghan, and he nods in understanding.

Nana motions him to follow her into her bedroom. She opens the door and steps in while Jeonghan just stayed rooted by the entrance. “Oh silly, don’t just stand there! Come in, come in!” He steps inside and sees a different kind of interior - simple but very opulent. Jeonghan was in awe. _‘These people really know how to spend their money.’_

As he was staring at the high ceiling, he didn’t notice Nana disappear into an archway by the left side of the bedroom. She stayed there for about two minutes before reappearing, clutching a small royal blue velvet box in her hands. Jeonghan doesn’t like the feel of this.

She went to sit on the bench at the foot of her bed and motions for him to sit beside her. So he does. But his body was shaking and his eyes were unfocused.

“You know I have noticed that neither of you have your engagement rings.” she starts. “And I know Cheollie is getting your wedding rings today but this one is different.” She opens the box and inside was a very beautiful platinum gold ring with four square white iridescent stones, which glimmer a mixture of pastel blue and pink, lined up in the middle of the band.

“Nana… I -”

“Wait you stubborn boy. Let me finish.” she shushes him and Jeonghan automatically zipped his lips. “This is Seungcheol’s grandfather’s. I know this isn’t an engagement ring, but my grandmother got him this as a symbol of his acceptance into the family.” she smiles at the memories and Jeonghan thought he saw a single teardrop.

“I heard your birthday is in October, which is great. I think this is meant to be. Because these here are opals - your birthstone.” she takes the ring off the box and shows him the engraving inside. “How fitting, Cheollie’s grandfather was ‘CSC’ too. May I?”

Jeonghan intertwined his own fingers together. “Nana, I can’t accept this. This is too much, I don’t deserve it. You’ve known me for two days and I can’t…” he was almost in tears and Nana’s eyes were already glossy.

“Oh dear.” Nana’s hands shoot up to cradle his chin in one hand. At the touch, Jeonghan felt tears streaming down his cheeks. “Don’t think like that dear. We’ve seen how comfortable the two of you look around each other. And how the two of you look at each other. We don’t need years to know that you’re perfect for our Cheollie.”

Jeonghan’s tears continue to fall and he feels Nana’s hand on his chin leave to rest on his intertwined hands. Nana takes his left hand and slides the ring on his left ring finger, oddly almost a perfect fit.

“That needs to be adjusted a little. It’s a bit wider - of course, you’re too skinny son. I’ll ask Cheol to cook a lot for you everyday so you gain a little, hmmm? What do you think?” She tries to lighten the mood. And Jeonghan just nods at her in reply. “Tomorrow, you’ll officially be a Choi. But it doesn’t matter now, because since we met you two days ago, you’ve already been family to us.” She goes in for a hug and Jeonghan returns it genuinely, loving the feeling of having someone accept him. He forgot how it felt to have someone care for him and love him, and more importantly, regard him as family. His heart wrenches.

_‘You’re so selfish, Yoon Jeonghan.’_

*****

They dock the sailboat by the Lee’s private spot. It has been windy so it was great, but due to time constraint, they only sailed for a few hours. It was great to watch the sunrise when you’re in the middle of the sea but it was even more amazing that he got to spend it with Jihoon. They laughed about the good old times and seriously discussed about the future that lies ahead.

_“I mean, you gotta admit it Cheol. It’s impossible for your father to just let go of the company that easily. It’s his life’s hard work. And as his son, it can’t be helped.”_

_“I know, Ji. But I really don’t have a passion for it. I really need to do this for myself.”_

_“And Jeonghan? What does he say about this?”_

_Seungcheol was silent. He doesn’t know what to answer, because he hasn’t talked to Jeonghan about it. Just very briefly last night but it didn’t even get anywhere._

_“We don’t talk about it.”_

_“You have to discuss it with him, Cheol. He has to know how and when you need his support.”_

_That’s what bothers Seungcheol - of course everyone expects them to be open about each other and stuff - but they’re not even a real couple. How do you respond to questions like these?_

_“I know. I’m just glad he doesn’t pry when I tell him I don’t wanna talk about it.” It’s not a lie. It was true. Jeonghan attempted to discuss it with him twice, but when he said he didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t push._

_“But he’s worried, Cheol. Of course he is.”_

_Now that he thinks about it, why would Jeonghan ask all those stuff he asked yesterday. Is he really worried about Seungcheol? He thinks it’s impossible. Jeonghan doesn’t worry for others. But then again, the image of Jeonghan at the balcony replayed in his mind. His chest tightens. And he doesn’t know what he feels anymore._

“Do you want to change or are you fine with what you’re wearing?” Jihoon asks as they get on his car to go to the tailor.

“I’m fine, Ji. I’ll need to take it off for fitting anyway.”

“True.” Jihoon starts the car and drives out of the sandy driveway out to the main road of the estate.

It was a fifteen minute drive and the town was not at all busy. People were most probably at home having their private mini parties before the game or maybe just getting ready for the long afternoon ahead. They went in the shop and the owner glides from his desk to welcome them. “Jihoon! And oh my god, Seungcheol. It’s been a long time!” Mason exclaims. “My two favorite Asian men!” he winks at them.

“Hi Mason! You haven’t changed a bit.” Jihoon comments.

“Oh Jihoon, you haven’t changed either.” Mason slaps Jihoon’s arm playfully. “But Seungcheol here - oh wow. What a man! And getting married!”

Seungcheol smiles shyly and Mason locks his arm in his to walk him to the back of the shop. “I have chosen one suit for you. And I am unsure if it fits you because I haven’t seen you in years! But you know we can adjust it to fit you just perfectly!” he winks at Seungcheol.

“It’s a statement piece, but not too much. You know… Americans are too safe. They don’t like it too simple, they don’t like it exaggerated. This one is not much of both, but it’s gorgeous.” He shows him a navy blue suit, which looked mostly basic. Except the lapels were velvet black and there was quite a shimmer to it. Jihoon whistled and Seungcheol felt like it was the perfect suit already. So he tried it on and let Mason do the measurements and markings, with a promise that everything will be perfectly ready for tomorrow.

After Jihoon got his suit altered, they both leave Mason’s shop and head over to London Jewelers.

Ring shopping was harder than he thought. And Jihoon agrees. They both squint their eyes looking around the vast collection of jewelries as the attendant patiently awaits their decision. Even after informing them of their ring sizes, the attendants came out with several pairs and it didn’t make anything even one bit easier.

“You should know Jeonghan’s personality so I can’t even help you choose, man.”

“I know. He is a simple but very elegant man. He likes things expensive but he doesn’t want it to shout luxury. He is all about class and simplicity.”

“Then this one should do.” Jihoon point to a white gold band with rose gold trimmings. A single diamond in the middle. Seungcheol imagines it on Jeonghan’s hand, the one he held yesterday while they were discussing the details with Ashley. A smile formed on his lips. _'It would look perfect on his slender fingers.'_

“I guess it would be perfect.” he looked at the matching one. Just a bit thicker than Jeonghan’s with the same single diamond in the middle. He loves it. “Thanks Ji.”

“No problem!” Jihoon smiles at him and smacks his arm playfully. “You’re so whipped man.” he chuckles and walks away, pretending to look at the necklaces in the other glass case. He feels his cheeks get warmer, a blush unexpectedly painting his face.

_‘Whipped? For my boss? No way.’_

*****

After submerging himself in the tub for hours, Jeonghan finally decided that trying to drown himself against his will was not the solution.

The trip to the tailor was okay and he was able to choose a suit that fits his style. Nana and Seungcheol’s mom seems to agree with his choice as well, so he thought it should be good.

Lunch was also uneventful, as they made a side trip to the nearest fancy seafood restaurant that Mrs Choi was craving. Only one thing seemed to be heavy, and that was the ring on his left ring finger. He felt so much emotions - sadness, contentment, happiness, excitement… but mostly - guilt.

His eyes were puffy this morning, but now it subsided. He blow dries his hair, leaving it in a bit of an organized mess and does his usual skincare routine. After applying a little bit of makeup, he makes his way towards the closet and grabs the clothes he picked for today - an over-sized light blue and white vertical-striped top, tight black jeans and black dress shoes. He tucks the front of the top and lets the back fall, covering the back of his jeans just about above his mid-thighs.

He thinks he look quite fine. Grabbing his Cartier sunglasses and his Givenchy envelope clutch, he walks out of their room, ready for an afternoon of uncertainty. As he climbs down the stairs, Seungcheol’s mother was already at the receiving area, looking gorgeous in a light yellow sundress. She was wearing white pointed stilettos and Jeonghan was suddenly worried about it sticking on the field.

“Jeonghan! You look amazing! Wow, my handsome son-in-law!” Mrs Choi approaches him with arms wide open, taking a better look at him as he steps on the landing.

“Thank you, Mrs Choi. You look absolutely gorgeous. I love your dress.” Jeonghan remarks honestly.

“Oh, dear. Thank you.” she wraps her arms around Jeonghan’s. “And don’t ever call me Mrs Choi again. Mom would do.”

Thankfully, she turns around to walk towards Nana’s room to check on her, that she didn’t catch the gloss forming over Jeonghan’s eyes. He felt it. It was unexpected and the effect was almost terrifying. The happiness was there for a moment, until guilt decided to take over and crush his heart into pieces.

She comes back moments after. “Jeonghan, dear. Will you be fine getting there with Dino? Cheol called and he said he will be a bit late, so we can’t wait for him anymore. And your dad decided to bring his two-seater.” she rolled his eyes and smiles at Jeonghan for acknowledgement.

“Ah, sure. I don’t mind at all.” Jeonghan smiles back at her.

 _‘Your dad.’_ Wow, how much guilt will be slapped across his face today? He doesn’t know. But he takes all the blows anyway. He deserves them.

Dino comes out of the pool house and makes his way towards the living room from the courtyard. “Hyung! You will be with me again!” Dino half shouts in excitement. He’s dressed casual as well, brown over-sized shirt over black pants and black dress shoes.

“Thanks Dino.” he smiles at the kid genuinely.

“Of course! Let’s go?” They both head out to the front of the mansion and Jeonghan waits for Dino to get his car.

The drive wasn’t that long. He figured maybe everything in The Hamptons were nearby. They arrive twenty minutes later at The Hamptons Polo Club, followed by the Chois. Nana decided not to attend last minute, all of a sudden, as she said she had more important things to do.

They walk to the entrance of the lobby where there was a mini party being held for club members. Jeonghan and Dino presents their invites, which were furnished by the Choi’s, at the welcome counter. He exhales in relief when he sees that there weren’t that many people present.

He walks around, taking a look at the photos of previous matches and events. There were so many celebrities, and of course, not much Asians. A waiter approaches him and offers him a glass of champagne, which he hesitantly accepts. He takes a sip and follows Dino towards another entryway that leads towards the field.

That’s where he saw the crowd of people, sitting in their white foldable seats under the shade of huge tents behind white wooden fences. There was another area for food - pastries, fruits, juices, bottles of champagne and wine. Everything was new to Jeonghan, it was almost overwhelming. They follow the Choi’s towards an unoccupied section, most probably reserved for them.

As they make their way, people looked at them and some approached for a hug, small talks or exchange of greetings. He takes his sunglasses and puts them on, trying to hide his eyes, rolling from the very socially active people around him. Battle armor on, he sighs as he foresees the events of his afternoon.

_‘Okay. Here we go.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and we're done with this fic! Thank you so much to everyone who continued reading! I will be out tonight so I don't know if I will be able to finish writing the final chapter for tomorrow. But I will try my very best!
> 
> If you are interested in reading a Meanie/Minwon fic, I have a short one written. It's entitled "A Perfect Day in Barcelona." Please give it a kudos if you like it.
> 
> Comments are also greatly appreciated as I am trying my best to improve. And thank you so much to everyone who shares my works on Twitter. I will come up with another Jeongcheol fic soon.
> 
> Love you all!  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> -A❤️
> 
> PS. Please vote for Seventeen on 2018 MAMA. Voting will be over in three days and our dear Woozi has expressed that he wants a daesang for Seventeen. (╥_╥) Let's give them that! Go Carats!


	6. Engraved Into The Summer Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know you have been waiting for this update and I am sorry for posting this so late. I was out till 3AM last night and I wasn't able to write anything at all. So I skipped work today and tried to complete this chapter.
> 
> I know I promised six chapters, but as I've said I am so spontaneous with writing that I added a few more details than I originally intended.
> 
> Last chapter, and the real ending will be posted tonight. I promise! I will work on it double time. But it won't be as long as the previous chapters - I mean, might not be long as the previous chapters. We'll see!
> 
> For now, please enjoy this and I hope you will hold on to me until I finish this fic. Thank you!
> 
> PS. I did not have time to proofread this as I was rushing to post it for update. If you find any typos or any other mistakes, please ignore it for now. I will re-read everything and fix it later. (*_ _)人

Seungcheol could not believe that he actually missed The Hamptons. Yes, life in Manhattan was amazing and busy - that’s what Seungcheol loves about it. He always feels the adrenaline - like he’s really living. But The Hamptons always has been relaxed and too comfortable for his liking.

So when he stepped out of his car, passing his keys to the valet, Seungcheol didn’t expect to feel his heart beating so fast seeing the entrance to The Hamptons Polo Club. Jihoon caught up behind him after handing his own keys to have their cars parked.

“I missed this.” Seungcheol muttered to Jihoon.

“I know you did. We have been going here often when we were in college and even after you moved to Manhattan, we still went here a few times.”

“But last time was two years ago and not much has changed.”

They present their invites at the welcome counter and the old lady smiled at them in recognition. As soon as they step in the receiving area, all eyes were on them. Seungcheol doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t seem to recognize more than half of these people. Probably new to The Hamptons? He grabs a champagne flute and hands one to Jihoon.

“Why are we having champagne?” Jihoon asks.

“I don’t know. Just take one. I wanna have fun today.”

“Is this like your bachelor party or something?”

“Maybe? We can do that.” They both laugh as they make their way to the field.

The crowd was overwhelming, as always. The match has started and people were way too busy watching, drinks on their hands. They make their way to their tent, Jihoon joining the Choi’s today since Seungcheol is around. A few craned their necks, staring at him, probably wondering where he has been for the past two years. He ignores them and continues walking until they spot his parents. Dino was there too and a few family friends joined him. But he doesn’t see Jeonghan anywhere.

“Mom, Dad, where’s Jeonghan?” he greets his mom with a kiss on the cheek while Jihoon shook hands with his father.

“Oh, he went to get food he said. That was like fifteen minutes ago. Thought he’s enjoying the selection.” his mom answered.

Jihoon takes a seat beside his father while Seungcheol makes his way further, locating the tent with the buffet table. There were a few people walking around with plates on their hands, but Seungcheol looks for the blonde instead. After scanning for three minutes, he finds him, his back facing him. But he would recognize that back anywhere. Working with Jeonghan five times a week, and sometimes even on weekends, he sure can recognize even his earlobe in a crowd of people. Okay, that was exaggerated but still.

Wearing a blue top, black pants and black shoes, Jeonghan fits just perfectly in The Hamptons scene. He was even clutching a Givenchy and holding a Cartier to his chest. He was beautiful and distracting, but what Seungcheol didn’t notice was that Jeonghan was conversing with someone.

He approached Jeonghan, stood on his right, and slowly slid his arm around his waist, startling his fiance.

“Oh! Cheol! It’s you!” Jeonghan beams at him. It wasn’t a good sign, he was too happy conversing with this guy. He smiles back at him and tightens his hold on his waist.

“Hi Nolan, how are you? I see you have met my fiance.” he addresses the guy.

Nolan Ross - tech mogul, orphaned but super rich, rumors running about his relationship with the newly moved Emily Thorne were disturbing. But he didn’t care about any of those. As much as Nolan was a nice guy, he’s known to have slept with countless guys and girls from The Hamptons. So Seungcheol made sure he’d leave a mark in Nolan’s memory and make everything clear.

“Seungcheol! Wow what a surprise! It’s been like - what? Two years?” the guy stretches his hand out to shake, and Cheol reaches with his free hand. He nods to acknowledge the question.

“So does everyone around here know each other?” Jeonghan looks at the two of them, a faint smile painting his lips.

“Oh Jeonghan. Only the ones who are worth remembering gets remembered. Like you today.” Nolan winks at Jeonghan and they both chuckle.

 _‘They have inside jokes already? How long was I gone?’_ Seungcheol doesn’t like it.

“Nolan here was telling me all about his work. And at first it sounded so boring!” he rolls his eyes at Nolan who just laughed at him. “But then, it got really exciting when he told me all about the Graysons.” The Hamptons biggest gossip.

“Oof. Honey, you might not want to get involved in that.” Seungcheol makes that as an excuse. “Mom and Dad are looking for you, let’s get back to our tent.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer and steers Jeonghan’s body away from the guy. “Bye Nolan. It was nice seeing you again!” Seungcheol waves with his free hand, while Jeonghan struggles to look back at Nolan to wave him goodbye too.

*****

As soon as they find the tent, Jeonghan manages to free himself from Seungcheol’s hold on his waist. He takes a seat beside Seungcheol’s mother and apologizes for taking so long to come back. Mrs Choi smiles at him saying it’s okay and turns back her attention to the match.

He feels the seat beside him creak as he pretended to focus on the match. He doesn’t want to look at the guy beside him, else he’ll probably lose it.

He almost lost it when he saw him earlier at the food tent. _Seungcheol’s hair was pushed back, much of his forehead was exposed and Jeonghan doesn’t know what was so sexy about that. He felt his jaw tense and his smile grow bigger when he looked at him. He runs his eyes down and sees him wearing faded jeans, black shoes and a black pinstriped jacket over his black shirt. He looked casual but still regal enough. Jeonghan was whipped._

_Then he felt the arm around his waist tighten. He’d love to think that Seungcheol was jealous of the attention Nolan was giving him. But he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He knows his assistant despised him - just like everyone else in his department. He’s doing all these for the promise of being editor. That’s it and nothing else. So as he felt his body being steered away back to the tent, his smile drops and his face turns into a frown._

He felt his eyes sting at his thoughts but he tries to fight it back by pretending to move his eyes around, following the scene on the field. He doesn’t know how he’d been this emotional. Well, he does cry himself to sleep sometimes when he’s alone in his apartment, thinking how lonely he is and how the rest of the world hates him. But he usually pushes it at the back of his mind, wake up in the morning being the same Jeonghan everyone thought he was.

He lifts his hand to stop a single teardrop from falling, hoping none would follow. He felt his finger dampen at the touch and drops his hand on his lap. Almost immediately, his hand was snatched and his fingers get intertwined with someone else’s. Seungcheol’s fingers brush against his damp ones and he knows Seungcheol figured it out. Not that it mattered, Seungcheol certainly doesn’t care.

“This looks perfect on you.” Seungcheol breathes the words out after a moment. Jeonghan was confused at what he was talking about, but when he looked at him, Seungcheol was smiling, looking at his ring finger. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just looks at Seungcheol’s thumb caressing the opals.

*****

The Choi’s bet won the match and everyone went crazy with results. After-party invites were thrown at each other and Seungcheol still doesn’t know how everyone does it. Nolan spots them again and heads over to extend them an invite.

“Hey, Emily and Daniel are holding a party by the docks tonight. Please come to Grayson Manor, just say friends of Nolan. Would love to have Jihoon around too.” he winks at Jihoon who was standing nearby and leaves in the direction of the club’s entrance.

“Jihoon, Nolan invited you over at the Grayson Manor.”

“How about you?” Jihoon raises his eyebrows.

“I think we’re gonna turn in early tonight. You know, big event tomorrow.” Seungcheol lies. He just doesn’t want people flocking around his fiance.

“Oh come on Cheol! You’ll be driving back tomorrow evening! Let’s have some fun tonight!” Jeonghan nods in agreement and Jihoon gives him a high five. Both of them looked expectantly at Seungcheol who had no choice but to agree.

“Alright, but both of you, stay in my line of vision.” he threatens the both of them who just rolled their eyes at him.

They reach the entrance of the club and went to pick their cars up. Jihoon drives alone and Seungcheol drives his car with Jeonghan taking the passenger seat. Seungcheol expected the drive to the venue to be quiet, and it was. As they arrived at the Grayson Manor, Seungcheol sees Ashley standing by the entrance.

“Cheol! Jeonghan! You’re here!”

“Ashley! Nolan invited us. Your magic work?” Seungcheol grabs Jeonghan’s hand and heads over to Ashley to give her a kiss on the cheek. Jeonghan does the same.

“Ofcourse! Head on over straight to the courtyard then to the beach near the docks, the Graysons had a yacht prepared for tonight.”

The Graysons were the royalty of The Hamptons if there was such. And they never do anything half-heartedly. He saw Jeonghan’s jaw drop open and his hold on Seungcheol’s hand tighten as they approach the yacht, which was decorated with opulent flowers and lights. It was an open bar and there were already lots of people.

Jihoon arrived a few moments after. “They didn’t hold back tonight.” he comments.

“When did they ever hold back?” Seungcheol responds and Jihoon sneers at this.

“Then I won’t hold back too. Let’s go get drunk.” Jihoon hopped his way up the yacht and gets himself lost in the crowd of people. _‘So much for being in my line of vision.’_

Seungcheol feels Jeonghan’s hand slipping from his and before he gets away, he quickly grabs it back and tightens his hold. “Oof, you’re not going anywhere. You stay here beside me.”

“Come on, Cheol. Let loose! Let’s have fun tonight! I haven’t had fun in like what, seven years?”

“And whose fault was that? No. You can have fun, but you’ll stay beside me at all times. Get it?”

Jeonghan sighs. “YES BOSS!” he rolls his eyes at him and Seungcheol responds with a satisfied grin. He pulls him up the steps of the yacht and leads him to the bar.

*****

People at The Hamptons were either really friendly or just want to drain the gossip juice out of you. They met a few old friends and acquaintances, Seungcheol introduced all of them to Jeonghan. They talked about a lot of things, mostly work and lifestyle. As someone who loves his work so much, Jeonghan was enthusiastic talking about the magazine. But what Seungcheol was surprised about was when Jeonghan regarded him as an editor and not an assistant. He didn’t have to lie, but Jeonghan probably knew what went between his dad and him. He appreciates the gesture.

It couldn’t be helped. People will always ask about why Seungcheol doesn’t want to inherit the Choi empire. That’s why he had a line long explanation to tell every single one of them - “It’s not what I wish to do for the rest of my life.” Which always earns him weird and confused stares. In The Hamptons, you would be crazy if you choose to turn away from wealth.

The night progresses smoothly and both of them were a little bit buzzed with the alcohol in their systems. People around them were talking and laughing excitedly so Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan to a seat near the deck.

“Stay here, I’ll get you some water.” Seungcheol turns around to find the bar again. Just as he reaches for the glass of water, Nolan takes the center of the deck and announces something. Seungcheol rushes back to Jeonghan’s side handing him the glass which Jeonghan takes before uttering a thanks.

“May I have everyone’s attention please?” Nolan starts. And as the crowd’s chatters start to die down, Nolan clears his throat to continue. “My dear friend, Jihoon, the heir to Woozi Records is here with us tonight. And I have exhausted all my efforts to convince him to grace us with his beautiful voice.”

The crowd cheers, including Seungcheol, and Jeonghan looked so excited. He didn’t know Jihoon could sing.

“So please help me welcome him to the center of the deck, as he sings one of his unreleased songs specially for this crowd. Consider all yourselves lucky.” Loud cheers and applause were heard, and someone places a bar stool and a mic stand in the middle. The crowd makes a circle around and Jihoon, ears already red, makes his way towards the center.

Sweet beats started playing and Jihoon taps his fingers on the microphone, waiting for his cue to start.

_“Our night lies between the countless stars and countless grains of sand_

_In the sound of popping firecrackers, our smiles bloom_

_The faraway moonlight becomes our light_

_When the wind that brushes past spreads from me to you, tears disappear.”_

Seungcheol heard Jeonghan’s breath hitch - unsure whether from emotions or from Jihoon’s singing. He turns to look at him and he looked so solemn, a little bit awed and a lot beautiful. Seungcheol decides to never look away from this view the whole night.

_“Your smile that has the moonlight, it shines amidst the dark night._

_Your laughter that’s like a wave that tickles my ears._

_If our dawn is hotter than the day is bright, the world is ours.”_

Jeonghan’s solemn expression turns into a pleasant one as he smiles along to Jihoon’s beautiful lyrics.

“He sings really well.” Jeonghan comments. “And his lyrics are beautiful.”

Seungcheol nods, his eyes still locked on Jeonghan’s features. Jihoon’s melodic singing gets to him and everything else in the world fades, only this moment mattered to him right now. So he reaches for Jeonghan’s free hand. Their eyes met for a moment and Seungcheol smiles. Jeonghan’s expression was unreadable, but instead of letting go, he holds it tighter, scared of the uncertainty that lingers between them.

_“We engrave ourselves into the summer night._

_If we found those days again, how would it be?_

_Oh, how would it be?”_

Seungcheol sees a shimmering light reflected in Jeonghan’s eyes as his jaw drops open, a beautiful smile forming on his lips. He doesn’t realize what it was at first, but then Jeonghan looked so unreal, his eyes were swimming in blazing colors so he hesitantly turns around and sees fireworks. The Graysons prepared this much and he will never regret coming to this party tonight. It gave him so much more than what he expected - truth and realization.

_“I put you by my side, adoring and loving you, oh._

_Make you smile everyday as beautifully as now._

_Our dawn is hotter than day._

_Until the morning comes, my heart is hotter than day for you right now.”_

The crowd erupted into cheers once more as Jihoon ends his song, with fireworks still painting the skies in dazzling sparkles in the background.

Seungcheol doesn’t know what’s gotten up to him as he moves in to meet Jeonghan’s gaze first and eventually lands his lips on the latter’s.

Both of them refused to move at the touch. Jeonghan’s lips were cold and soft, and Seungcheol’s mind seems to go haywire. The kiss was shallow and the pressure was light. Jeonghan was clearly tensed, uncertain whether to go further. But Seungcheol decides to throw all his thoughts away and grabs Jeonghan’s nape, pressing the kiss a little bit deeper.

*****

Jeonghan finally lets go of the tension and frees his hand off Seungcheol’s hold to cradle his fiance’s chin. Both of them parts their lips open and goes in for another deep kiss. It was brief but both of them were gasping for air the moment they pulled apart - foreheads touching, with Seungcheol’s hand still on Jeonghan’s nape and Jeonghan’s hand still cradling Seungcheol’s chin.

He felt his hand leave his fiance’s chin and his fingers intertwined with Seungcheol. Both of them stood up and walks over to the entrance of the yacht. Jeonghan turns around and meets Jihoon’s eyes, who nods at him in understanding and smiles. They leave the Grayson Manor and find themselves unable to let go of each other’s hand even after getting in the car.

The drive was once again quiet and they didn’t feel like talking either. Just each other’s presence was enough to communicate whatever it was they needed to say to each other. But Jeonghan’s thoughts were all over the place. His heart was a wreck of a mess.

That night, Jeonghan wore his carrot pajamas, to which Seungcheol laughed at hysterically. He pouts at the reaction but all of his worries melted away when Seungcheol wraps both of his arms around his waist and rests his chin on his shoulders. They stayed like that for several minutes, until eventually turning in, throwing the comforter sheets over both of them and called it a night.

That night, they slept in one bed, facing each other, their fingers intertwined under the sheets.

*****

The door bursts open with a bang and Seungcheol jolts awake.

“Wake up, both of you! Today is your big day!” his mother sing songs that last bit of her greeting and approaches the curtains by the french door. She pulls them apart and the room was filled with harsh morning sunlight. “Good morning my dear sons. Since it’s your wedding day today, I need you two to take your hands off each other as you need to get ready separately.” She yanks the blanket off his son and drags him out of bed.

Jeonghan was still squinting having his eyes adjust to the sudden bright light. As soon as he was fully awake, he realized he was now left alone in the room, his nerves getting the best of him.

_‘Are you really gonna do this, Jeonghan?’_

He looks at the dent on the mattress, signs of having been slept on last night.

_‘We really slept in one bed together.’_

His hand felt empty all of a sudden. He climbs out of bed and drags himself to the bathroom, opting for a warm shower to start his day. When he steps out, he saw his suit laid out for him on the now made up bed. On the bedside table was the small royal blue velvet box that contained the opal and platinum ring. He gets himself ready, puts on his suit and wears the ring on his finger.

“Jeonghan dear.” It was Nana. “Can I come in?”

He half jogs to the door of their bedroom to welcome her in. “Good morning, Nana! Happy birthday!”

“Oh thank you dear. Oh my, you look wonderful!” She hugs him tight and Jeonghan does the same. Letting go after a few moments, Nana held a single peony on her hand. “Come here, let me pin this on your coat.”

“There you go. Perfect!” she says after a while. Jeonghan looks at her with a genuine smile and Nana already had tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“Nana, hold up. I have something for you.” Jeonghan lets go of the grandmother’s hold and sprints to his bedside table, grabbing a red velvet box from the bedside drawer. He approaches her again, showing her the gift he bought discreetly yesterday. “This is my gift to you for your birthday.” He opens the box and reveals a teardrop pearl clasped in the middle of a golden chain. It was shaped naturally and it’s beauty was unique and classy, very fitting of the queen of the house.

“Oh Jeonghan, dear. It’s so beautiful. You didn’t have to.”

“No nana, it’s nothing compared to what you gave me - a place in this family. And ever since I arrived here, I kept crying because of happiness, and that is thanks to you and everyone.” he felt his eyes sting. “May I?”

Nana had tears rolling down his cheeks now, but she nods as a response and turns around to let Jeonghan put it around her neck. It was perfect. And Jeonghan couldn’t be any more satisfied.

*****

Ashley indeed had magic powers. He knows that much of it was prepared for Nana’s birthday, but the way she made it work to look like a wedding celebration as well was astounding. A very wide platform was set up on the shore. A marquee standing tall and solid to house all the guests. Chiavari chairs were lined up to make way for two diagonal lanes, that eventually meet at one point to create one long aisle towards the front. Flowers were aligned along the said aisle, with stargazers blooming and hydrangeas creating an aesthetic beauty to the place.

Beside the marquee stood a huge gazebo. Guests were slowly filling the space, waiting for the ceremony to start. Seungcheol wonders how something that huge was brought and carried to this place, but he guesses Ashley can work many wonders. There were cocktail tables, with rose gold vases in the center of each holding beautiful white calla lilies and faint pink tulips.

Seungcheol was ushered to one side of the marquee. A sitting area was set up there for the waiting groom to settle. He figures there should be another one too on Jeonghan’s side.

“Cheol, what the fuck stop pacing. You’ll be sweaty and ugly even before the wedding starts.” Jihoon complains.

Seungcheol was nervous. No - he’s terrified. Scared that something might go wrong. He doesn’t stop pacing. Jihoon pulls him to the chair and even while seated, his legs started to shake.

“Damn Cheol, if this is how people getting married act, I vow to never get married.” Jihoon runs his hand through his hair.

“Jihoon.” Ashley pokes her head in the tent. “The guests are in. You have to stand in front now. It’s about to start in ten minutes.”

He nods at Ashley and turns to look at his best friend. “Pull yourself together! Good luck man.” he turns and leaves Seungcheol speechless, shaking and maybe - dying.

*****

There was instrumental music playing, but he couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. All he knows is that he can hear it. One of Ashley’s assistant approaches him asking him to get ready for his entrance. He stands by one end of the two lanes and cranes his neck looking at the guests. Everyone looked like they were enjoying the moment, so Seungcheol calms himself down.

The music stopped and Seungcheol thought there was something wrong, he was so jumpy, but another melody replaces the brief silence and this time it was softer and more appropriate for the occasion. The assistant gestures for him to make a move so he steps forward from the constructed archway and expectantly looks to the side. As he spots him, Seungcheol's heartbeat went crazy inside his chest.

Jeonghan was beautiful. No - beautiful didn’t quite give it justice. Ethereal? No. Even more than that! He can’t find the perfect word but his heart knows that he has never seen someone quite like him. He was wearing a light blue coat over a white shirt and white pants. The look on his face was solemn and he seemed to be looking ahead of him, at no one and nothing in particular. He figures Jeonghan might have been deep in thought, nervous just like him. But all his worries were washed away as soon as they meet in the middle of the aisle, hands held together, eyes meeting for a brief sweet moment.

*****

Jeonghan tried to calm himself down and held onto Seungcheol’s hand. He has been battling with himself whether to push through with this or not, but he wouldn’t want to hurt Nana and Seungcheol’s family right now, he didn’t have enough courage to stand up for his mistakes. At the same time, he knows that it was going to be much more complicated later when their secret will be discovered.

Last night sure was something, but he wasn’t sure what that something exactly was. All he knew was that Seungcheol kissed him. For what reason? He doesn’t know. But he sure as hell kissed him back because he has fallen - fallen so madly in love. He blamed it on the alcohol, Seungcheol probably was intoxicated and his head probably conjured some sort of hallucination that led him to kiss Jeonghan.

With these thoughts, he battles with himself again. He wanted to run away now, to stop lying to everyone. He wanted to save Seungcheol from eternal damnation with him. He wanted to save the entire family from hurting due to his selfish lies.

They finally reach in front of the wedding presider and they held both hands in between them. As the presider starts talking, announcing the reason for everyone gathering at this beautiful venue today, Jeonghan avoids Seungcheol’s stare and turns to look around at the crowd.

He spots someone in the crowd, a familiar face and his whole body stiffens as he stands there petrified. Joshua was there, seated near the front row, looking at them with a smirk playing on his lips. Seungcheol notices his reaction and turns to search the crowd for the culprit, and finds himself eye to eye with the officer.

Without hesitating, Jeonghan took it as a sign and stops the presider from continuing whatever he was saying.

“Excuse me. I have to say something.” Jeonghan says. And Seungcheol tightens his grip on Jeonghan’s hand. “Jeonghan. No.”

“Dear, can it wait until after the ceremony?” the presider says and Jeonghan shakes his head. He looks over to the Choi’s and the look on Nana and Mrs Choi’s faces were mixed with shock and worry. The father, however, looked smug.

“No. Sorry I need to say this now.”

“Hannie, please stop this. Everything will be fine.”

“No Cheol.” Jeonghan half shouts. “I can’t do this. I can’t hurt you and your family anymore.”

He lets go of Seungcheol’s hold and turns to face the crowd.

“Hello everyone, my name is Yoon Jeonghan and I am the editor-in-chief of HIGHLIGHT magazine, and Seungcheol’s boss. Last week, my employer said that I was gonna get kicked out of the country because my visa has expired.” There were audible gasps and the look on Joshua’s face was unforgettable - he looked proud of himself for finally exposing the fraud.

“With no other choice left, I blackmailed my assistant into marrying me. I told him that if he doesn’t, I will destroy his career in the publication industry. This marriage is not real. And I am sorry…” he chokes on his tears, but tries to fight it back and continues. “I am sorry to everyone especially to the Choi family who has welcomed me with open arms, who showed nothing but love and care… and acceptance.”

Seungcheol tried to pull him into a hug but he pushes him away slightly. “I’m sorry, Nana. I broke your heart. I don’t deserve anyone’s kindness.”

With that, he runs away to the direction of the mansion - away from everyone’s judging stares - away from everything that hurt him and away from everyone he has hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> I promise I will try to give justice to everyone's expectations and finish the ending tonight. I am so sorry for the additional chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this and come back later to read the ending to this lovestory.
> 
> I love you guys. Thank you for the kudos, the comments and for everyone who shared this fic with their friends, thank you so so much!
> 
> -A❤️


	7. I Loathed You

Seungcheol was stunned. He was just standing there, hands empty, watching Jeonghan’s back running out of the marquee. He sees Joshua stand up and leave as well, and the first thing that popped into his mind was to chase Jeonghan.

He finally feels his feet move underneath him and makes his way down the aisle, ignoring the whispers and exasperated sighs of the guests. He doesn’t care, he just wants to protect Jeonghan and make him stay.

Halfway through the aisle, his father blocks his way. Seungcheol pushes past him but he gets dragged back. He felt his father’s fist hit his right cheek putting him off balance, but he couldn’t feel the pain.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” his father yells at him as the crowd slowly disperses. “You’re going to run after that fraud??” his mother ran up to him to help him up.

“Let me go! I’m leaving and I will never step foot in this place anymore!” he looks at him in the eyes and tried to channel his contempt for his father. He pulls away from his mother’s hold and tries to make a run for the house but there was a sudden commotion at the front.

“Mom!” his father screams, so he turns around and sees his grandmother collapse. “Call an ambulance! Now!”

Seungcheol ran back in and approached his grandmother. “Nana…”

“No you step away from her! This is all your fault!”

Everyone was scrambling, grabbing fans and bottled water to offer the family. But no one was of help. Nana was still unconscious and they were getting really anxious from waiting.

Not long after, the ambulance arrives and his grandmother was placed into a stretcher and carried out of the venue. His father pushes him out of the way as they go after the medics.

Seungcheol was left at the venue - heart totally broken from everything that happened.

“Cheol.” Jihoon pats his back. “Get up. Let’s go.”

“They don’t want me at the hospital... And Jeonghan left.”

“Let’s at least go inside the house, Cheol.” Jihoon pulls him to stand and his body complies, but his mind was blank. He felt his body getting dragged by his own feet and Jihoon helped him pull himself together.

He opens the door to their bedroom, hoping that he would still find Jeonghan there. But he finds the wardrobe emptied, luggage gone. He’s gone.

On their bed was the suit Jeonghan wore to the wedding, on top was the blue velvet box holding the opal ring. He takes the box, opens it and runs his fingers over the stones. _‘This was made for you, Han.’_

He puts the box down as he flops himself on the bed. There was something on the coat pocket, a note, and Seungcheol quickly takes it. It was from Jeonghan, with a sloppy handwriting, most probably written in a rush.

**_“Cheol, I’m sorry for leaving like this. I didn’t know why I wanted to stay in New York when I know everyone hates me. But just when I found a reason to stay, it also gave me more reason to leave. You have a beautiful family, I hope none of what I did will get in between you. Please tell Nana and everyone, I am deeply sorry. Thank you for everything._**

**_Love,_ **

**_Han._**

**_PS. You held on to your word. I backed out. You’re editor now. Congratulations.”_ **

*****

He doesn’t know how long he sat there staring at the note on his hands. He figures the sun started to set behind him as the room was slowly getting void of light. He didn’t mind, he didn’t move. He was too worn out to do anything.

“Cheol” Jihoon knocks but lets himself in as the door was left open “Your grandmother is home.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, she is in her room. She’s looking for you.”

Seungcheol runs to her bedroom, and Jihoon follows behind. He reaches there and finds his parents beside her bed. She was conscious but still looked too weak to stand and go around.

“Cheol come here.” she mutters with difficulty. His parents make way for him so he can bend over the bedside and talk to his grandmother.

“Nana, I am so sorry.” But Nana silences him.

“I want you, especially the two of you…” she points to him and his dad. “...to listen to me. No more fighting. You are family, you can’t do this to each other.” her voice was frail and she was almost on the verge of tears.

Seungcheol and his father nod at the same time so his grandmother continues. “You.” she points to her son. “You have to support your son in whatever he wants to do. Even if you don’t agree with him. Just as long as he is fine and he can fend for himself, allow him to be happy.”

Seungcheol’s father nods at this but Nana demanded a promise. “I promise, Mom.”

“And you.” he points at Seungcheol. “Cheol, promise me you will try your best to be a part of this family more. Come visit us more often.”

“Nana, I promise.” Seungcheol held her hand in his.

“Well then. I’ll take a rest now. Leave my room, all of you.”

So they leave the room and call it a night.

Seungcheol figures what matters most for him now is that Nana is safe in her room.

*****

Joshua was humming while driving, totally ruining Jeonghan’s already ruined mood. He hates the fact that he had no choice but to go with him in his car.

“So what now?” he asks after some time.

“Well since you’re leaving voluntarily, we don’t have to deal with all the mess that would have ensued if you pushed through with the wedding. As soon as we reach Manhattan, I will give you 24 hours to pack your stuff and fly back to Korea.”

Jeonghan looks out of the window, passing by all the Hampton houses that he was in awe the first time he got here. With Seungcheol in the driver’s seat, the mood back then was different. Well, there was his constant nagging, but there was also the feeling about starting fresh. He loved his life in Manhattan, but nothing prepared him with what he encountered in The Hamptons - a life filled with love and family.

He closes his eyes and clears his mind of any thoughts relating to the Choi's - especially Seungcheol. With a heavy heart, he accepts his fate. Maybe he is meant to be back in Korea. That’s where he would be starting fresh.

*****

Seungcheol’s door slammed open and the window curtains were yanked apart. He groans, but someone hits him with a pillow, startling him awake. He forces his eyes open and finds Nana frowning at him.

“Nana. why are you out of bed? Are you alright?”

“Why are YOU not out of bed?”

“What do you mean, Nana? It’s eight in the morning!”

“Yeah and doesn’t your work start in a while? It’s a two-hour drive, Cheol!”

He flops himself back down on the bed.

“Nana, I don’t have work anymore. My boss is being deported, remember?”

“And you’re just gonna let that happen?! You're just gonna let him go??”

He covers his face with a pillow and nurses the headache that’s starting to happen.

“How are you even so well and full of energy?! You’re supposed to be in bed, Nana!”

“Oh don’t you dare change the topic! I am not bedridden! Get your ass off that bed now or else I’ll strip you naked and pour ice cold water all over you and your bed!!”

“Nana!”

“I am warning you, Cheol! One!”

“Nana!”

“Two!”

“I want to go back to sleep.”

“No you are not! Three!”

“Fine Fine! Ouch!” Nana was now hitting him on his arms, pushing him off the bed. “I’m going now!”

“Good!” but she doesn’t stop pushing him until he’s inside the shower. “And don’t you dare forget to bring that blue box! Else I’ll disinherit you!”

“But I don't want your inheritance, Nana. That’s the point!” he shouts and closes the door before his grandmother gives him her deadly ear twist.

“You ungrateful piece of dung!” Nana shouts against the closed door. Seungcheol laughs at his grandmother’s retort. “Come out here and I will whip you out of your senses!”

“But you’re the one who asked me to go in!” Seungcheol laughs harder this time.

“I’ll wait out here till you finish, and I will finish you, Choi Seungcheol!” Nana threatens him.

“You will not. Or else I’ll tell father that you faked your collapse yesterday.” he hears Nana gasp. “I know you so well, Nana. You won’t fool me!”

“I did not!” he heard his bedroom door close with a slam, probably Nana escaping Seungcheol’s threat.

*****

There were just so many boxes and he doesn’t know how to move all of them. He piles all those he didn’t want to keep on one side, but there was still more that he wanted to bring with him.

Vernon checked on him once, asking if he needed any help. With his mind not in the right state, he said no. Now, he’s terribly regretting it since there was still so much that needs to be done.

“Dokyeom!” he opens the door to his office and shouts the name. “Dokyeom!” No Dokyeom appears. Now he’s extremely pissed, but he knows no one would probably pay him any attention, considering it’s his last day at work.

He steps out of his office, carrying two boxes of books and magazine copies that he wanted to ship to Korea. These cannot fit in his luggage anymore.

“Dokyeom, where are you? I kept on calling you!” he walks over to Dokyeom’s cubicle and caught him laughing on the phone with someone.

“Hosh, I need to hang up. Boss danger is here.” he looks at Jeonghan with a frown and places the phone back on the receiver.

“Yes? What do you need from me?” Dokyeom rolls his eyes at Jeonghan.

“It’s office hours, who were you on the phone with?”

“Soonyoung. From Marketing.” Dokyeom shrugs. “So what do you need from me?” he repeats his question with a hint of contempt.

“I need you to get these boxes shipped to this address.”

“It’s not urgent right? Because I am a bit busy.”

Jeonghan wanted to set the whole office on fire now. Everyone was being an asshole to him. He probably deserved it, but still.

“Just don’t wait till Christmas, will you?” he answers sarcastically and makes a move to walk back to his office.

“Why don’t you ask Seungcheol to have these shipped instead?”

Jeonghan was seething with anger now. So he turns around to answer back but the words leave his mind as he watches Seungcheol walking down the long hallway towards him.

“Cheol… what are you doing here?”

Everyone stood up and looked at them, anticipating what would happen next. Nobody knew what happened at The Hamptons. All they knew was that these two enemies were supposed to get married and four days after, the evil one was about to get deported.

“I came to talk to you.”

“Well, Cheol I don’t have time right now. I have a flight to catch at five in the afternoon.” he turns around and faces Dokyeom “So Dokyeom I need you to get those shipped as soon as you can…”

“JEONGHAN!”

“...and not wait till Christmas. You understand me?...”

“JEONGHAN STOP TALKING!”

Everyone gasps in surprise, excited at the turn of events. Dokyeom was now putting his tie on his mouth, afraid that a whimper might escape from his mouth as the assistant yells at his boss.

“I have to say something! Please, this will take just a while.”

“Okay. What?” Jeonghan snaps.

Seungcheol clears his throat, ready for his speech. “Four days ago. I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a car. Or poisoned.” Everyone in the office chuckles.

“Oh well… that’s nice. I’m glad to know…” Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

“I told you to stop talking!”

He shuts his mouth and crosses his arms.

“Then we had a great time at The Hamptons and things started to change. Things started to change when we kissed...”

The whole office was filled with hushed whispers and gossip. But both of them seemed to be oblivious to all that.

“...when you told me about your tattoo… your family.”

It was getting kind of emotional and Jeonghan’s tears were threatening to fall down. But he kept his face expressionless, looking straight ahead at nothing.

“But I didn’t realize any of this, until I saw your back retreating away from me. And I was alone in front of everybody, with my groom running away from me.”

Jeonghan looks down at his feet.

“You don’t know how disappointed I was when I realized that the man I love was going to be kicked out of the country and leave me forever.”

Jeonghan’s cheeks were already suddenly damp with tears. He refuses to look at Seungcheol, afraid of the consequences.

“So Jeonghan. This time, I will be the one asking you…” Seungcheol takes another step closer until they were just arms-length apart.

“Jeonghan... will you marry me?” Seungcheol pulls out the blue velvet box and opens it, the opal ring shining right in front of him.

Everyone gasps while Dokyeom whimpers. He was crying harder than Jeonghan and Mingyu had to cover his mouth to veil the sounds escaping from his throat.

Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol, who was looking back at him expectantly.

“Trust me, Cheol. You don’t want to be with me.”

“Hannie, I do. I want to be with you.”

Jeonghan shakes his head while Seungcheol takes another step forward, closing the distance between them.

“See, Cheol. There is a reason why I have been alone all this time.” Jeonghan mutters. “It’s because I feel comfortable that way. And it would be a lot easier if we just forget about everything that happened the past four days and I just leave for Korea.”

“You’re right.” Seungcheol answers after a moment. “That would be easier.”

Jeonghan’s tears started to fall again, and Seungcheol lifts his hand, wiping them away.

“I’m - I’m just scared, Cheol…” he leans his head against Seungcheol’s palm while looking directly at his eyes.

Seungcheol lifts his other hand, cradling Jeonghan’s face with both of his palms. “Me too, Han.”

He feels Seungcheol pulling his face slightly towards his and their lips meet softly at first then deeper the next. Jeonghan held on to Seungcheol’s waist for support as all his emotions seem to be making him off balance. Everyone in the office applauded them and Seungcheol doesn’t let go. He kisses him fervently and Jeonghan felt light headed.

“That’s right, Cheol! Show him who’s the boss!” they hear Soonyoung scream from somewhere far and everyone laughs. He doesn’t even work in this department.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan laughed at this as well, as they part from each other’s hold. But Seungcheol quickly grabs his hand, afraid of letting him go - afraid of losing him once more. He takes the ring out of the box and slides it on Jeonghan's left ring finger.

Oddly, this time, it fits perfectly.

"We have to thank Nana for this. For everything." Seungcheol whispers in his ear and Jeonghan, with a smile forming on his lips, nods in agreement.

*****

They were led to the same hallway all the way down to a familiar looking office. They both take a seat opposite the desk and the person just stared at them, expressionless. After several minutes of staring at each other, he finally speaks.

“So let me get this straight.” Joshua folds his hands in front of him. “You two are engaged.”

“Yes.” Seungcheol and Jeonghan answered simultaneously.

“Again.” Joshua continues. Both of them look at each other before nodding. “This time for real?”

“Yes.” They nod as they answer.

“Are you two sure you wanna go through all these again? Because you know me, I’m a warrior! And I fight! And one wrong answer… YOU!” they both jump at Joshua’s sudden yelling. “...will be deported and never can come back. While YOU! ...will be imprisoned. You get that?” Joshua’s gaze was intense, challenging them for another round of truth or dare or hide and seek.

But the couple just looked at each other, while Seungcheol answers. “Okay…”

Joshua looks at them, confused. After a few minutes of awkwardly just staring at each other, the officer sighs and slams the files on the table.

“FINE! LET’S DO IT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! And more importantly, I hope I did not disappoint you with the ending! Thank you to everyone who was with me since the start, patiently waiting for my updates and for sticking with me till the end.
> 
> To all new readers, welcome and thank you for sparing your time to read this fic.
> 
> I hope you can share this with your Carat friends! I will either be coming back with another Jeongcheol fic or continue my first ever fic, which is still incomplete till now. I am not sure, but whatever inspires me I guess.
> 
> I love you all! Your comments and kudos keep me going! Thank you! And lots of love!
> 
> -A❤️
> 
> PS. Two days left for voting for 2018MAMA! Don't forget to vote for SEVENTEEN! Thank you!


End file.
